


Личный дневник коммандера Спока

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, POV Spock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Служба коммандера Спока протекала бы куда легче,если б не эмоции и не причина, их вызывающая





	Личный дневник коммандера Спока

**Author's Note:**

> Моя огромная благодарность **оку**  
>  за изумительные иллюстрации к фанфику

O Captain! my Captain! _Walt Whitman_

Даже если одиночество настигало вас, не взирая на кажущуюся самодостаточность, несмотря на непрестаное самовнушение о примате научного любопытства, которое одно должно занимать помыслы, не оставляя места тоске... Скулящей, бесконечной тоске, голодной, ненасытной, бездонной, пожирающей разум и заполняющей его, как тёмная материя - космос, тоске непобедимой и неизгоняемой, неуязвимой для логики в своей иррацинальности... Даже тогда одиночество не всесильно, пока где-то, пусть за тысячу световых лет живёт та, что любит, та, что подарила жизнь и бездоказательную веру в то, что жизнь есть благо. 

Когда она уйдёт, останется мир, вылепивший вас из своей первобытной глины, камней, воды, воздуха и песка, мир естественный и привычный, как стук собственного сердца. Если же исчезнет и он...

Как много бы обрели живые существа, умей они функционировать полностью рационально. Ненавижу, когда чувства управляют мной. Ненавижу ненавидеть.

Я нуждаюсь во внимании. Это хуже, чем постыдно. Я вижу, что наше с Ниотой взаимодействие обречено на провал, могу перечислить тысячу объективных причин, главная из которых в том, что ни я, ни она не являемся теми личностями, которые могли бы заинтересовать друг друга надолго, тем более – на всю жизнь. Но я нуждаюсь в её обществе, в её одобрении, ласке, сочувствии - в любом внимании, пусть даже оно выражается в поцелуях на глазах капитана и команды, и моя вулканская половина агонизирует в корчах. И пусть мне больно оттого, что она этого не понимает, ещё больнее видеть, как Ниота улыбается Монтгомери Скотту или скользит пальцами по рукаву Гейлы Петровской. Кажется, это называется ревность. Или разжижение мозга.

Мой разум болен, слаб, уязвим, опутан бредовыми видениями. Иногда воображение заводит в такие дали, что я испытываю настоящее, подлинное счастье, и чем бесстрашнее мечты, тем болезненнее пробуждение. Сейчас я снова думаю о капитане. Наверняка, это навеянная крошащимся сознанием иллюзия, но минуты, что мы провели на Нараде, действуя как единое целое, кажутся мне квинтэссенцией жизни, жизни осмысленной, когда существование - действительно благо. Я много думал о дружбе, о которой говорил мой двойник. Так много, что это стало чем-то вроде навязчивой идеи или мании, вроде той, по воле которой каждый вечер после окончания смены я покорно влекусь в каюту Ниоты, и голос моей ка’атиры оттеняет её чистое сопрано, а сам я, слабый и жалкий, ожидаю подачки: похвалы, ласки или поцелуя и, получив, не становлюсь счастливее.

У нас с капитаном больше не было совместных миссий. Ни одной. Порой я грежу о них, как персонажи земной литературы о ночи с прекрасным возлюбленным, но после того случая, когда на Альфе Омеги-девять я, оказавшись в плену, нарушил приказ, он всегда спускается на планеты без меня. Как будто я мог согласиться с тем, что обменять первого офицера на капитана – разумное решение.

Когда меня подняли на борт, я был уже мёртв, но Леонард Маккой, вынужден отдать ему должное, действительно уникальный врач, несмотря на то, что воображает, будто может трезво рассуждать о чём-либо, кроме медицины. Первой, кого я увидел, очнувшись, была Ниота. Сквозь боль и сонливую слабость выдавливая из себя слова, я поблагодарил за визит. Я старался скрыть разочарование. Пресказуемо и логично, что тот, кого я страстно желал увидеть на её месте, в лазарет не явился. Но, когда спустя ноль целых восемь десятых часа, Ниота поднялась и вышла, меня словно завалило могильной плитой. 

Я всегда пытаюсь держаться за здравый смысл, но во мне не осталось ничего здравого. Я чувствовал, что мой мозг болен, поражён иррациональностью, как вселенная – копошащейся повсюду жизнью. Когда хаос торжествует, это страшно.

После выздоровления из лазарета меня перевели в арестантскую, где я провёл двадцать три и три десятых часа, после чего наконец получил возможность вернуться в каюту. Там меня ждал капитан.

Разговор был повторением того, что мне уже пришлось выслушать от доктора, за тем исключением, что главный акцент делался не на склонность к суициду, а на неподчинение приказу. Когда я начал приводить разумные доводы в защиту своей позиции, капитан рассердился ещё больше и, хлопнув дверью, покинул каюту. Я чувствовал себя разбитым, словно заново потерял планету и мать. Чувства не имели под собой никакого рационального основания. Я не контролировал себя. Я снова стал вспоминать маму, хотя после её гибели запретил себе делать это. Вспоминал комнату, где она рассказывала мне сказки, вспоминал земные цветы в раскрашенных глиняных сосудах, гордость, испытанную мной трёхлетним, когда мама впервые доверила за ними ухаживать, её письменный стол с торчащим из замка ключом, где всегда можно было найти цветные карандаши и бумагу для рисования, а на дне ящика обычно таилась пара оставленных специально для меня земных таких бесполезных, но вкусных конфет...

Внезапно я осознал, что плачу. Последний раз такое случилось со мной в семь лет, когда умер Ай'Чайа. 

Попытка медитации не удалась. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь оказался рядом. Я лёг под одеяло и пролежал семь целых восемь десятых часа, запрещая себе думать о чём-либо, пока не провалился в сон.

Когда я проснулся, до начала альфа-смены оставалось четыре десятых часа. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, я поспешил на мостик, но был настолько не в себе, что даже не догадался заглянуть в трикодер и об изменении расписания узнал только на месте от самого капитана. Отныне мои обязанности приходились на бета-смену. Повернувшись, я зашагал в научный отдел, планируя продолжить начатое недавно исследование.

Решение капитана, несмотря на оправданность и логичность, подействовало на меня губительно. В голове шумело, ноги заплетались, и то, что я каким-то чудом избежал столкновения со спешащей навстречу энсином Моралес, было исключительно её заслугой.

Капитан имел все причины не желать моего общества. Я выказал неповиновение. Будучи капитаном сам, в чем-то похожей ситуации я выбросил Джеймса Кирка на Дельту Веги, он выбрал всего лишь сутки ареста, хотя Устав Флота позволяет гораздо более серьёзное наказание.

Но худшим наказанием из возможных стало моё помешательство. По-видимому, эмоциональная нестабильность, вызванная гибелью Вулкана, наложившись на посулы двойника, вызвала подобный эффект. Вышвырни капитан меня в открытый космос, это было бы намного гуманнее. Вместо этого редкую ночь он не преследовал меня в тревожных, мучительных, постыдных снах. 

Перед каждой миссией я просился в десант и каждый раз получал категоричный отказ. 

Отношения с Ниотой зашли в тупик. Тяжело с ней и тяжело без неё. Но ещё хуже было, когда она оказывала знаки внимания кому-то другому, пускай этим кем-то другим была всего лишь одна из её подруг. Вдобавок, я стал отмечать неприязнь во взглядах, бросаемых на меня Монтгомери Скоттом. 

Сама мысль о соревновании за Ниоту была мне глубоко противна. Мотив противоборства между двумя враждующими соперниками часто встречается в древневулканской литературе, но для согласных с учением Сурака идея соперничества за партнёра кажется чем-то отталкивающим. Да, что-то сохранилось в некоторых неназываемых перед чужаками практиках, но для вулканца, не находящегося во власти необоримого инстинкта, это неприемлемо. Если Скотт продолжит упорствовать в своих ухаживаниях, я просто отступлю, даже если Ниоте это будет неприятно.

Всё вышло даже хуже, чем я предполагал. Очевидно, ситуация Ниоту более чем устраивала. Она наслаждалась знаками внимания со стороны Скотта, но, стоило мне слегка отстраниться, немедленно последовали многословные кипучие объяснения. Мои попытки их избежать всегда оканчивались провалом, и вскоре пришлось смириться, что почти ежедневно после окончания смены мы запирались в её или моей каюте, и далее следовал бессмысленный и нелогичный поток обвинений, мешающийся со слезами и признаниями в любви. Я в основном молчал. Однажды, желая уклониться от подобного крайне мучительного времяпровождения, я проявил больше настойчивости, и, к моему ужасу, сцена повторилась в присутствии членов экипажа. Наличие зрителей не остановило Ниоту.

Поведение Монтгомери Скотта становилось всё более враждебным. Я не понимал в чём дело, но не предпринимал попыток хоть как-то это изменить. Вскоре, благодаря случайности, причина столь острой неприязни выплыла наружу, когда я ненароком стал свидетелем его разговора с Ниотой. Разумеется, у меня не было цели подслушивать, но остальные члены команды, как правило, забывают, что вулканский слух намного острее, чем человеческий, поэтому, занятый исследованиями в научном отделе, я отчётливо слышал происходящий за переборкой разговор. Многократно повторяясь и фонтанируя эмоциями, Ниота жаловалась старшему инженеру на мою чёрствость, холодность и неблагодарность. Далее, насколько я мог заключить по едва доносящимся звукам, пара перешла к объятиям, после чего Ниота с вопиющей непоследовательностью возобновила жалобы на то, что я не отвечаю на её чувства. 

Несмотря на отдаваемый себе отчёт, что то, что я испытываю к Ниоте, сложно классифицировать как чувственную любовь, скорее, зависимость, невольно подслушанный разговор задел меня необычайно сильно. Осознав, что с вероятностью тридцать девять и девять десятых процента могу допустить ошибку в работе, я немедленно покинул научный отдел и проследовал в каюту. Проведя оставшиеся до начала бета-смены двенадцать и три десятых часа в медитации, я принял решение прекратить с Ниотой всяческие отношения, за исключением сугубо должностных и профессиональных.

 

***************************************************

Я настолько привык к рутинным отказам на просьбу включить меня в десант, что не сразу нашёлся с ответом на неожиданное «да». По-видимому, внезапная индульгенция настолько ослабила мой контроль, что это отразилось на мимике, иначе чем объяснить тот странный взгляд, которым наградил меня капитан? Во всяком случае, я постарался скрыть волнение, хотя внутри боролись нелепая детская обида и не менее странное чувство облегчения, словно я наконец-то заработал прощение. Явная неуместность этих эмоций, а также их фиксация на личности Джеймса Кирка и неумеренная интенсивность заслуживали тщательного анализа, но в тот момент я не располагал свободным временем, так как подготовка высадки на Бор’шарри требовала всего моего внимания.

Данные, обработанные корабельным трикодером, говорили о том, что планета класса «М» обитаема, а заселяющие её разумные существа являются потомками земных переселенцев, покинувших родную планету в первые годы после изобретения варпа. Как и на большинстве подобных планет, надолго оторванных от цивилизации, технологическое развитие Бор’шарри обратилось вспять, скатившись на уровень земного средневековья. 

Тем не менее, несмотря на принадлежность планеты доварповой культуре, «Энтерпрайз» получила приказ установить контакт с лидерами местного населения, так как минеральные богатства этого мира являлись практически уникальными.

 

В состав десантной группы, помимо капитана и меня, вошли четыре офицера охраны. Высадка была произведена в двух километрах от восточной окраины крупнейшего поселения, расположенного в центре единственного континента. Наше появление привлекло повышенное внимание местных жителей. Как выяснилось позже, память о космическом перелёте, совершённом их предками, обросла множеством суеверий, вследствие чего наш визит обрёл в умах аборигенов налёт потусторонности.

Капитан не стал никого разубеждать, очевидно, решив использовать заблуждение туземцев на пользу возложенной на нас миссии. Ему без труда удалось наладить контакт с местной элитой. Вскоре оказалось, что из богатств, скрываемых здешними недрами, аборигенов интересовали только руды: золото, серебро, железо и медь; дилитий же и поразительно редко встречающийся аргвиний не нашли на планете никакого применения.

Туземцы безвозмездно передали в дар «Энтерпрайз» одну и сорок четыре тысячных тонны редких минералов на сумму четыреста тридцать девять миллионов кредитов Федерации. После погрузки дилития и аргвиния на борт, команда десанта приняла участие в организованном местным населением празднестве. Признаться, я бы охотно отказался от приглашения, но, к сожалению, присутствие на подобных мероприятиях является одной из неприятных сторон службы на космическом корабле.

Музыка, на мой вкус, была лишена гармонии, а местные пляски – умеренности, равно как и стол, поражавший неуместной обильностью. 

Когда барабаны стихли, а снедь подошла к концу, я было предположил, что на этом праздник закончился, но президент – так именовал себя вождь колонии – поднялся со своего места и, обращаясь к капитану, спросил, кто из его людей, по его мнению, самый достойный. Непросто было сохранить невозмутимый вид, когда тот без промедления указал на меня. Бесстрастие понадобилось мне снова, когда по знаку президента двое наряженных в чёрное туземцев подвели шатающуюся, дрожащую всем телом девушку, облачённую в белое струящееся одеяние. По знаку одного из сопровождающих, она откинула с лица полупрозрачную ткань и, подойдя недопустимо близко, поцеловала меня в губы. Источаемый её сознанием страх был чрезвычайно силён. Непроизвольно отпрянув, я успел заметить встревоженный взгляд капитана и то, как его рука потянулась к фазеру.

Один из туземцев, приведших девушку, протянул мне нож.

\- Вот невеста, небесный жених, вот невеста твоя, - торжественно, нараспев провозгласил президент. – Прими в дар её непорочное тело и чистую душу. Познай её и убей, а наши жёны сплетут тебе пояс из золотых нитей и её волос.

Решив, что недоразумение зашло слишком далеко, и это безумие необходимо прекратить, я открыл было рот, но капитан опередил меня. Его речь, безусловно, была ярка и убедительна, но туземцы по непонятной причине пришли в волнение и начали проявлять признаки агрессии. Обездвижив двоих, я был вынужден остановиться, так как к горлу остальных пятерых членов десанта оказались приставлены ножи. Попытка воспользоваться фазерами провалилась по причине высокой концентрации аргвиния в планетарной коре. Офицер Санчес, получивший ранение в область селезёнки, срочно нуждался в госпитализации. Я взглянул на капитана, ожидая приказа или хотя бы намёка на него. Тот, поймав мой взгляд, слегка улыбнулся и обернулся к толпе.

\- Вы оскорбили меня! – гневно воскликнул капитан, величественно озирая туземцев.  
Те недоумённо притихли. Я подумал, что, должно быть, непросто изображать величие, ощущая приставленный к горлу нож. 

– ...Как смели вы отдать девушку не мне?!

Туземцы растерянно переглядывались, уверенность и агрессия в их позах стремительно таяли по мере того, как капитан продолжал говорить.

\- ...Я испытывал вас. И вы не прошли испытание, - горечь и разочарование в его голосе были так сильны, что я почувствовал нелогичную радость оттого, что они были адресованы не мне. – Но я дарю вам ещё один шанс, - капитан указал на девушку. – Приблизься ко мне, о невеста, и я познаю тебя.

Туземка, которая всё это время в полуобморочном состоянии опиралась на моё плечо, вздрогнула всем телом и подалась вперёд. Льющийся из неё страх парализовывал настолько, что я не сразу распознал намерения капитана.

Задержавшись взглядом на мне, он обвёл указующим жестом остальную команду: 

– Вы больше не понадобитесь. Приказываю подняться в небесные покои!.. «Энтерпрайз»!

Коммуникатор в руке капитана откликнулся голосом Скотти.

Я выбил из ладони стражника царапающий горло нож и, оттолкнув девушку, бросился вперёд.

\- Поднимайте всех, кроме меня, - выкрикнул капитан и, прежде чем я успел что-либо предпринять, транспортаторный луч разобрал меня на атомы.

 

Маккой подхватил раненого Санчеса, едва тот материализовался на платформе, каким-то шестым чувством угадав, где именно он появится. 

\- Повезло капитану, клёвая цыпочка, - бросил вскользь лейтенант О’Коннор, и я едва сдержался, чтобы его не ударить. Потом у меня ещё будет время поразмыслить о том, как искажаются в головах людей чужие поступки, слова и мотивы. Я непременно предприму попытку проанализировать, как самопожертвенный порыв капитана преломился в мозгу О’Коннора до пошлого анекдота. Я даже попробую сэмулировать его реплики и выражение не обременённого избыточным интеллектом лица, когда он узнает, что капитан отдал жизнь за незнакомую девушку и его, О’Коннора, существование. Но это потом, а сейчас счёт шёл на доли секунды. Потому что в большинстве случаев успех зависит не от самого факта принятия некоего правильного решения, которое чаще всего довольно очевидно, а от скорости и точности его воплощения.

\- Спок мостику! – приказал я, вжав кнопку аудиосвязи. – Корабельные фазеры в режим оглушения, широкий радиус действия. Цель – точка транспортации.

Поднимаясь в лифте на нужную палубу, я просчитывал в уме трёхмерную модель ближайшего месторождения аргвиния, а также форму и интенсивность создаваемого им поля. Расчёты приводили к тревожным результатам – фазеры в режиме оглущения не способны пробить барьер.

Чехов подтвердил мои предположения – залп оказался безрезультатным. Стараясь не думать о том, что капитана каждую секунду могут убить, я рассчитал зависмость итоговой мощности поражающего луча от энергии, подаваемой на фазеры, в условиях действия поля. В графике функции наблюдался резкий скачок, это означало, что мизерное увеличение мощности делало лучи фазеров «Энтерпрайз» из абсолютно бесполезных смертельно опасными. Крошечный отрезок кривой, гарантировавший оглушение, располагался в диапазоне настолько узком, что наши приборы едва могли обеспечить нужную точность. Малейшее превышение – и капитан, а с ним около тысячи аборигенов окажутся мертвы.

Но я вынужден был рискнуть. Спуск десанта займёт слишком много времени и насторожит туземцев, ручные фазеры бесполезны, а капитан беззащитен против многочисленной вооружённой ножами толпы. Оставить его там я тем более не мог, хоть этот вариант с наибольшей вероятностью гарантировал наименьшее число жертв. Я даже не подозревал, насколько наивная жизнелюбивая философия капитана, его неприятие безвыигрышных сценариев вросли в мою плоть.

Оттеснив Чехова от панели и выставив фазеры на рассчитанную мощность, я дал залп.

В тот момент я не чувствовал ничего – эмоции умерли, словно я и вправду был идеальным вулканцем, или как если бы я был придатком «Энтерпрайз», не более. Как оказалось, весьма функциональным придатком. Через секунду я спешил в транспортаторную, где уже поджидал доктор Маккой с трикодером и набором первой помощи. Я кивнул, давая понять, что оценил своевременность его действий, и приказал дежурному энсину опускать нас на планету.

Когда я убедился, что капитан не пострадал, эмоции вновь нахлынули разом, словно кто-то тронул переключатель. Разумеется, я никак этого не показал, но меня словно подбросило над землёй волной дикой дремучей радости. Как если бы ле-матья, вырвав из пасти соперницы своего детёныша, внезапно обнаружила, что он жив. Капитан был невредим, если не считать тонкой, едва кровящей царапины на шее в том месте, где её касался клинок. Он упал, не выпустив из рук осуждённую на смерть девушку, и её светлые волосы, словно застывший золотистый ручей, стекали неподвижно по его груди и плечам.

Несколько туземцев получили повреждения при падении, и доктор Маккой поспешил им на помощь. Огонь от одного из костров распространился на деревянную скамью, и мне пришлось воспользоваться одним из разостланных на поляне ковров, чтобы затушить пламя.

Дальние горы сливались на горизонте с таким же чёрным неподвижным небом, температура падала – ночной воздух был неприятно холоден и влажен. Капитан мог получить воспаление лёгких, и я поторопил доктора, чтобы он работал быстрее.  
Услышав в ответ предсказуемое «хобгоблин», вплетённое в длинную тираду, повествующую о том, что мне надо, а чего не надо делать и в чьи дела мне точно не стоит соваться, я счёл за лучшее не спорить, тем более, что несмотря на ворчание, доктор, согласно моей рекомендации, заметно ускорился.

Когда он наконец закончил, я поднял капитана и его невольную спутницу на руки и отдал приказ перемещаться.

 

****************************************************

 

Что с позиции логики, что с позиции этики – я поступил правильно. Если бы Джиллиэн осталась на Бор’шарри, с вероятностью девяносто восемь и восемь десятых процентов ей грозила бы смерть. И если б этот выбор встал передо мной снова, я несомненно поступил бы так же. Но можно ли было предположить, впервые увидев перекошенное страхом лицо юной девушки, предназначенной соплеменниками на заклание, что на бесконечные недели полёта она станет моим худшим проклятием?

Зато если раньше истинная природа моей одержимости капитаном была для меня неразрешимой загадкой, с появлением Джиллиэн всё переменилось.

Эта девушка, юная, тонкая, по-оленьи грациозная, редко покидала капитанскую каюту. Но, когда выходила, закутанная в длинные полупрозрачные одежды из ярких цветных тканей, тут же притягивала к себе взгляды. И даже не потому, что была по человеческим меркам чрезвычайно красива, а потому, что каждый на корабле, начиная от Маккоя и заканчивая О’Коннором, ломал голову над тем, чем эта женщина, недавно ещё ребёнок, смогла околдовать капитана. 

Не то что бы кто-то сомневался в его интересе к красивым женщинам, вовсе нет. Но капитан производил впечатление того, кто очаровывает, а не того, кого очаровывают, того, кто соблазняет, а не того, кого соблазняют, ведущего, а не ведомого, охотника, а не добычи. В этой же странной паре добычей был именно он. 

Чего стоило одно только присутствие Джиллиэн на корабле, разом нарушавшее восемнадцать пунктов Устава. 

Капитан не доложил о ней командованию, не высадил на первой встречной звёздной базе, не позволил Маккою произвести медицинский осмотр, поселил её в своей каюте, очевидно, вступив в непредусмотренные Уставом отношения, и даже начал пренебрегать собственными обязанностями, регулярно назначая вместо себя на мостике заместителей.

Стоит ли добавлять, что первейшим долгом первого офицера было доложить о происходящем командованию, и что я этим долгом пренебрёг?

Меня не оставляет странное чувство, что весь вред, который я мог принести Джиму, был исчерпан тогда, на мостике «Энтерпрайз» в день гибели Вулкана. И теперь всё, что мне остаётся, – это поддерживать и оберегать. Не важно, какой ценой – жизни, понижения по службе или в таком, как сейчас, потакании интересам соперницы, как ни нелепо это звучит.

Месяц назад нельзя было даже помыслить, что вид его счастливого лица будет причинять мне такие страдания. Боюсь, исследования в научном отделе значительно пострадали из-за того, что большую часть сил я тратил на то, чтобы каждую секунду времени выглядеть бесстрастным, как портрет Сурака в хрестоматии для трехлетних вулканцев, в то время как мой из двух таких разных половинок склеенный разум содрогался в конвульсиях ревности, отчаяния и безысходности.

В один из таких дней по окончании гамма-смены в каюту вошла Ухура. (Почему-то после нашего разрыва было легче именовать её по фамилии). Она опустилась на колени возле стула, на котором, уставившись в падд, сидел я, и, обхватив руками за пояс, лбом уткнулась мне в бок. Сквозь тёплую тёмную кожу сочилась грусть. Я слегка коснулся гладких упругих волос.

\- Вот почему так, Спок? Почему любить одного хорошо, а двоих – ненормально и плохо?

Я пожал плечами, про себя искренне сожалея, что хуже всех на корабле понимаю в людской эмоциональности.

\- Почему, - продолжала Ухура, сжимая в кулаке ткань моей форменной куртки, - не может быть хорошо всем сразу?

\- Не знаю, - ответил я, понимая, что не поставил заслон против её эмоций, и грусть Ниоты смешалась с моей собственной.

\- Я любила тебя и хотела дружить со Скотти, но ты ревновал, и всем было плохо. Теперь я со Скотти, но мне не хватает тебя, Скотти чувствует это и сердится, и снова всем плохо, понимаешь?

\- Не совсем, - потянув носом, я ощутил лёгкий запах «маргариты», оставляемый её дыханием.

\- Так что же делать? – она подняла на меня огромные, тёмные, похожие на ночные озёра глаза.

Я мог бы рассказать ей, что мне тоже плохо и больно, что я люблю капитана, а он меня нет, но вместо этого только осторожно перебирал пахнущие сандалом волосы. За всей её переменчивостью, порывистостью, эмоциональностью стояла спокойная, добрая сила, которой мне всё это время не хватало, и вдруг неожиданно я понял, что толкнуло меня в объятия этой женщины. Потеряв планету и мать, я инстинктивно, неосознанно искал им замену, как сорвавшийся с обрыва отчаянно цепляется за листья и былинки. Моим Новым Вулканом стала «Энтерпрайз», и корабль, в силу своей бессловесной природы, не мог против этого ничего возразить, но что бы сказала Ниота, узнай она, что моё подсознание без спросу выбрало её на роль исполняющей обязанности матери, и что оно же, всячески сопротивляясь инцесту, не позволило мне стать для неё тем, кем желала она?

От этой мысли стало значительно легче, оказывается, я и не замечал, как давит на меня наш резкий, неловкий разрыв. И теперь не было ничего естественней, чем предложить Ниоте дружбу. То, как она обрадовалась, стало для меня откровением. Поразительно, сколько причиняемой другим и себе боли может повлечь за собою одностороннее, подобно моему, развитие личности.

 

**************************************************

 

\- Коммандер!

\- Да, лейтенант?

Я помогал старшему инженеру устранить неполадки в орудийном отделении, когда он обратился ко мне с необычной просьбой.

\- Вы не могли бы как следует проверить эту штуку? – Скотт протянул выточенный из дерева украшенный резьбой цилиндрический предмет длиною два и две десятых дюйма. – Меня попросила Джиллиэн, – при звуках этого имени я невольно насторожился, - Ей срочно понадобилась точная копия. Наша новая капитанша...

\- Лейтенант, вы забываетесь.

Скотт фыркнул:

\- Простите, коммандер. Так вот, она прослышала, что репликатор может воспроизвести всё, что угодно. Ну, а какая-то сорока, будь она неладна, сболтнула, что я вроде как главный по технике. С тех пор, как дурак, программирую все эти цветастые тряпки и глупые блестящие камушки. А сегодня она подсунула эту дрянь, - он потянул цилиндр за противоположные концы, и стало очевидно, что это ни что иное как губная помада.

\- Тюбик почти пуст, и она требует новый. Чтоб не возиться, я попытался впихнуть ей каталог, которым пользуются наши женщины, но капитанша... Простите, коммандер, больше не буду... Короче, упрямая девица заявила, что ей нужна эта и никакая другая. Когда же я просканировал тюбик, чтобы внести информацию в репликатор, выяснилось много интересного. Посмотрите сами.

Я включил трикодер. Субстанция, заключённая во флаконе, оказалалась неожиданно сложной по составу. Помимо ожидаемых компонентов, она в изобилии содержала сильные растительные алколоиды. Очевидно, что капитан долгое время подвергался их воздействию, что полностью объясняло его нехарактерное поведение.

\- Реплицируйте предмет, совпадающий по внешнему виду, но имеющий стандартный для губной помады состав, и передайте его Джиллиэн, - сказал я, протягивая флакон Скотту. Тот кивнул и, разведя губы в улыбке, которую земляне назвали бы «хитрой», зачем-то мне подмигнул.

Спустя сутки Джиллиэн с горой платьев и реплицированных самоцветов была высажена на Четырнадцатой Звёздной базе.

 

******************************************************

 

Собираясь отдохнуть после двух смен на мостике, я открыл дверь каюты и был удивлён, увидев там капитана. При моём появлении он поспешно поднялся на ноги.

\- Прости, что без приглашения. Хотел поговорить наедине, а стоять перед дверью было глупо.

\- Всё в порядке, капитан, - жестом я предложил сесть, и он опустился в кресло у шахматного столика. Я расположился напротив. Последовало долгое молчание.

\- Вы что-то хотели мне сообщить?

\- Да, - он виновато улыбнулся. – Знаешь, Спок, последнее время я вёл себя по-дурацки...

\- Вы не должны себя винить за действия, совершённые под влиянием наркотика.

\- Не только это, - отмахнулся капитан. – Я был несправедлив к тебе. Я... – он набрал в грудь воздуха, словно собираясь с силами, - ...перенёс твоё дежурство на мостике, чтобы оно не совпадало с моим, и ты мог воспринять это, будто ты мне противен...

\- Именно так я это и воспринял, сэр.

\- Напрасно! Это вовсе не так, Спок.

\- Вы не обязаны объяснять мотивы своего решения.

Он замотал головой.

\- Я не хотел тебя видеть, но по другой причине, - он растерянно замолчал.

\- Да?

Капитан очертил взглядом носки своих ботинок. 

\- Не... не важно.

\- Как скажете, сэр.

Он поднял голову:

\- Ты не мог бы называть меня по имени?

\- Нет, сэр, это бы нарушило субординацию.

\- Хотя бы когда мы не на вахте, а как сейчас? Не «сэр», а «Джим», - попросил он, и я, не найдя возражений, соглашаясь, кивнул.

\- Хорошо... Джим. 

Оказалось, что повторить его имя вслух намного труднее, чем «капитан» или «сэр», словно усилие, потраченное на произнесение этих четырёх звуков приоткрывало во мне некую дверь, куда капитан при желании мог заглянуть и догадаться о том, о чём никому и ему, в первую очередь, догадываться не следовало.

Но капитан не заглянул. Вместо этого он с улыбкой кивнул, протянул руку, в последний момент отдёрнув, видимо, вспомнив, что я контактный телепат, и направился к двери. У порога Джим остановился.

\- Спок. Последние недели ты работал по двадцать часов в день.

\- Физиология вулканцев такова, что им требуется меньше времени на восстановление, чем людям.

\- И тем не менее, существует флотский регламент, который ты так уважаешь, предписывающий количество необходимых на отдых часов.

Я подумал, что кто-то же должен был управлять кораблём, пока Джим сутками не выходил из каюты, но промолчал. В случившемся не было его вины. Словно прочтя мои мысли, капитан, виновато опустив голову, провёл рукою по волосам.

\- Послезавтра «Энтерпрайз» приблизится к Палладе - Боунз просил пополнить запасы лекарств и оборудования для лазарета.

Я смотрел на капитана, ожидая, к чему он клонит.

\- Там будет куча возможностей отдохнуть и развлечься. Как смотришь на то, чтобы вместе куда-нибудь сходить?

Я замер. Несомненно, его предложение нерационально, ибо смена деятельности не означает отдых, и, кроме того, согласившись сопровождать капитана, я окажусь в ситуации, когда чувства и эмоциональные реакции будут усилены вследствие его близости, а необходимость их подавления сведёт на нет возможность релаксации.

\- Вынужден отказаться. Для отдыха я предпочёл бы сон или медитацию.

\- Серьёзно, Спок, тебе нужно сменить обстановку, растрястись (надеюсь, капитан использовал этот глагол не в буквальном смысле), дохнуть свежего воздуха.

Я собрался было возразить, что на Палладе искусственная атмосфера, и, следовательно, воздух там мало чем отличается от воздуха «Энтерпрайз», но капитан не дал вставить ни слова.

\- Если всё дело в том, что ты не хочешь таскаться со мной – никаких проблем - я не настаиваю – уверен, Боунз составит мне компанию.

Моя вулканская половина твердила «нет», человеческая вопила об обратном, но я давно приучил себя её игнорировать.

\- Давай, Спок, соглашайся. Паллада – чудесное место, там здорово и безопасно.

Последнее склонило чашу весов. Всякий раз, когда капитан характеризовал предстоящую высадку как безопасную, она лишь в редком случае обходилась без человеческих жертв.

\- Хорошо... Джим, - произнеся его имя вновь, я неожиданно обнаружил, насколько этот процесс приятен.

\- Отлично! – просиял капитан и, больше не заботясь о предосторожностях, связанных с контактной телепатией, хлопнув меня по плечу, покинул каюту.

 

******************************************************

 

\- Я тоже хотела бы пойти, но Кирк не дал мне увольнительную, - уязвлённо протянула Ухура, вонзая вилку в салат из морепродуктов, в то время как её возмущённый взгляд сверлил лежащие в моей тарелке тушёные клубни пломика. 

Пломик, как и другие вулканские блюда, совсем недавно появился в корабельном меню, и, хоть подобное нововведение ради единственного члена экипажа являлось бессмысленной тратой ресурсов, я нашёл его неожиданно удовлетворительным.

\- Разве ты не воспользовалась увольнительной десять стандартных суток назад, когда «Энтерпрайз» приблизилась к четырнадцатой звёздной базе?

\- Почему ты всегда выгораживаешь Кирка?

\- Я не...

\- Ты носишься с ним, как с писаной торбой! Только и слышно: «энсин такой-то, вы поприветствовали капитана не по форме», «энсин такая-то, вы опоздали с рапортом капитану на три тысячных секунды». Слышал, у людей есть правило: не сотвори себе кумира? Уверена, когда ты запираешься в каюте якобы для медитации, на деле возносишь молитвы Кирку!

Её тон не вызывал желания продолжать дискуссию. Было очевидно, что любые мои разумные доводы только сильнее распалят её. 

Выйдя из-за стола, я понёс поднос к утилизатору.

\- Спок! – обиженно и в то же время рассерженно вскричала Ниота. 

Взгляды присутствующих обратились на нас, немедленно вызвав у меня чувство дискомфорта.

\- Спок, пожалуйста, вернись!

Я невольно окинул взгядом обедающих - к счастью, капитана среди них не было.

\- Сядь.

Снова, уже не первый раз и снова по вине Ниоты, я ощутил себя героем дешёвой мелодрамы. Чтобы перестать быть центром всеобщего внимания, не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать её приглашению.

\- Прости! Я, кажется, ревную тебя к Кирку.

\- Ниота, ты не могла бы говорить потише? Я готов смириться с бессмысленностью и даже с зашкаливающей эмоциональностью твоих обвинений, но нигде в моём контракте со Звёздным Флотом не упомянуто об обязанности исполнять роль корабельного клоуна. Равно как и в твоём.

Ниота, опустив голову, молчала.

\- Если не возражаешь, меня ждёт много работы...

\- Как насчёт чая? Пожалуйста.

Я не мог ей отказать. Стремительно и грациозно она скользнула из-за стола и поплыла к репликатору. Её идеальная осанка и плавно покачивающиеся бёдра, едва прикрытые туго натянутой красной тканью форменного платья, говорили о здоровье и сексуальной привлекательности. Многие в столовой вольно или невольно останавливали взгляд на её тонкой и сильной фигуре. Но украдкой бросаемые из-под пышных ресниц взгляды, лёгкий поворот головы, играющая на губах чуть неуверенная улыбка – все эти земные знаки внимания столь же откровенные, сколь и нежеланные мной, свидетельствовали о том, что, соглашаясь на дружбу, Ниота, возможно, слукавила.

\- Ты же перескажешь мне спектакль, как только вернёшься? Я буду ждать, - улыбаясь, проговорила она, протягивая мне чашку.

Я решил, что, так как обсуждение публичных мероприятий входит в круг занятий, привычно практикуемых между друзьями, правильнее будет, если я соглашусь, тем более, что я рассчитывал воспользоваться этим разговором, чтобы окончательно расставить точки над «и» в наших отношениях.

 

******************************************************

 

Здание театра располагалось на главной площади столицы почти точно в центре окружности, образуемой защитным куполом, сдерживающим смертельную для гуманоидов радиацию. Среди прочих построек оно выделялось помпезностью и полным пренебрежением к функциональности. Хаотически расположенные стальные колонны в форме архимедова винта уходили ввысь, на высоте тридцати метров над землёй начиная ветвиться, изгибаться и переплетаться друг с другом, образуя что-то наподобие птичьего гнезда с водруженным на него тортом, каковым и был собственно театр. Чтобы попасть туда, необходимо было занять места в общественном флаере, курсировавшим между остановкой у основания колонн и входом в театр, охраняемым металлической с синеватым отливом Мельпоменой.

Войдя внутрь, мы с капитаном и доктором Маккоем окунулись в неровный гул, в который сливались оживлённый шум толпы и льющаяся отовсюду приглушённая музыка, стилизованная под земное барокко. Тут же подоспел робот-официант с подносом, на котором располагались три наполненных бокала и причудливая пирамида из закусок и фруктов.

\- Пробовать незнакомую еду было бы в высшей степени опрометчиво, - начал я, когда Джим, умудрившись не разрушить пребывавшую в хрупком равновесии пирамиду, вытащил из нижнего яруса нечто зелёное, смутно напоминающее сэндвич.

\- Брось, Спок, - он с усмешкой указал на гудящий зал. – Здесь одни люди. И все, как видишь, едят, пьют и, несмотря на это, пребывают в добром здравии.

Большинство, хоть и не все, а девяносто семь и девять десятых процента присутствующих, действительно были земляне, причём четверо из пяти держали в руках бокалы, поэтому определённая логика в словах капитана наличествовала.

\- Гоблин прав, Джим, - буравя подозрительным взглядом поднос, скрипуче произнёс доктор.

Его назойливая привычка именовать меня разными нелепыми прозвищами, явно продиктованная необъяснимым желанием добиться эмоциональной реакции, докучала мне с первого дня знакомства. Игнорирование не приносило никаких результатов, словно, несмотря на моё старательно демонстрируемое равнодушие, доктор видел, как подобные обращения мне неприятны, и получал от этого извращённое удовольствие. Поведение Леонарда Маккоя описывалось земным глаголом «дразнит», мотивы его не прослеживались. Возможно, разгадка крылась в предположительной ксенофобии доктора или испытываемой лично ко мне неприязни, либо, учитывая общую эмоциональную неустойчивость данного субъекта, поведение его диктовалось причинами куда более иррациональными и потому вулканскому сознанию недоступными.

\- Забыл про свою чёртову аллергию? Хочешь откинуть копыта прямо здесь? – проворчал доктор, сердито глядя на капитана.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он достал из медицинской сумки трикодер и просканировал поднос.

\- Я подыхаю от голода, - страдальчески закатив глаза, простонал Джим (хотя вероятность того, что он в данную минуту испытывал физические или душевные страдания, была исчезающе мала). – Серьёзно, Боунз, признвйся: ты пошёл в медицину, потому что тебе нравится мучить людей?

Про себя я согласился с данным выводом, сочтя его в высшей степени логичным.

Доктор в ответ выразительно изогнул бровь.

\- Можешь фаршироваться сколько влезет, ничего из списка твоих чёртовых аллергенов сюда не запихано.

Капитан немедленно последовал совету, предварительно вручив по бокалу с искрящимся напитком доктору и мне. Жидкость не содержала алкоголя и имела приятный мятный вкус.

 

******************************************************

Трёхактная пьеса современного автора с Беты Шатнера повествовала о любви жертвы генетического эксперимента к немолодому уже, храброму, но измученному одиночеством земному капитану. Уже в начале первого акта стало понятно, что к концу третьего героиня, отравленная жестокими представителями воинственной расы, подарит-таки возлюбленному ребёнка и, многословно попрощавшись, умрёт у него на руках. Скучное и предсказуемое зрелище по непонятной причине необъяснимым образом подействовало на зал. Зрители, все поголовно, были настолько взволнованы, что многие плакали. Сидящий от меня по правую руку капитан напрягся, устремившись взором и корпусом в сторону сцены, ресницы, обрамляющие голубые глаза, потемнели и намокли.

В эту самую минтуту со мной тоже начало происходить неладное, но оно никоим образом не было связано с творящимся на подмостках. Единожды взглянув, я больше не мог отвести глаз от капитана. Его профиль, линия губ, рисунок брови, изгиб влажных ресниц, пронизывающая голубизна радужки – всё заставляло пальцы дрожать, а сердце – судорожно, гулко колотиться о рёбра. Не сознавая, что делаю, я коснулся его побелевших, сжатых в кулак пальцев, провёл ладонью, едва касаясь, и поразился тому, насколько они холодные. Я не почувствовал его эмоции, но даже не насторожился, полностью поглощённый ощущениями. Я трогал прохладную кожу, обводил подушечкой пальца костяшки, гладил запястье, а губы сами шептали мучительное, сладостное слово на вулканском.

Кулак разжался, и я, охваченный всё тем же внезапным безумием, прижал джимову ладонь к губам. Сухую и холодную, я согревал её дыханием и, не зная как выразить льющуюся наружу нежность, прикусывал губами, целовал, чертил языком узоры, дыша его запахом, пьянея от вкуса, сходя с ума от безнаказанности и любви.

Не знаю, что сталось бы дальше. Вероятно, я бы его изнасиловал. Но вспыхнули бесчисленными ваттами бесконечные ярусы люстр, грянули неистово безудержные аплодисменты, пойманная ладонь дёрнулась, стремясь присоединиться к общему хору, и на мгновение я пришёл в себя. В ужасе выронив руку Джима, я вскочил с места, чувствуя себя так, будто сорок тысяч братьев со сцены указывали мне в лоб негодующими перстами. Протискиваясь между спинками кресел и чужими коленями, я бросился прочь.

Поднявшись на корабль и запершись в каюте – кто-то стучал, но я не сдвинулся с места - я погрузился в медитацию, из которой был выведен сигналом коммуникатора спустя один и девять десятых часа. Только тогда мой разум прояснился достаточно, чтобы, сопоставив последние события, прийти к единственно логичному заключению касательно причин моего поведения. 

Объяснение мелькнуло в мозгу в ту секунду, что я поднимался с коврика, торопясь ответить на вызов коммуникатора. Голос капитана был болезненно глух, словно ему физически трудно было произносить слова.

\- Спок, Боунз ранен. Я буду в лазарете. Прими командование, - ничего не добавив, он разорвал связь.

 

******************************************************

 

«Энтерпрайз» лежал на орбите. Так как капитан не дал указаний относительно дальнейших действий, я счёл за лучшее не удаляться от планеты, учитывая тяжёлое состояние, в котором находился доктор Маккой, и то, что для его лечения могла понадобиться помощь медиков Паллады.

Сидящая за панелью связи Ниота послала мне обеспокоенную улыбку, и я опустил взгляд в падд, предпочитая следить за изменением данных на экране. Испытывать эмоциональную реакцию из-за произошедшего в театре было нелогично, но моя человеческая половина считала иначе. Если бы я не сбежал со спектакля, доктору не пришлось бы заслонять собой капитана от фазера террориста, за него это бы сделал я.

\- Сэр, передача с Паллады, - быстро проговорила Ниота, поправляя рукой наушник. – Нас вызывают.

\- Соедините.

На экране возникло одутловатое, с редкой рыжей бородой лицо немолодого землянина.

\- Начальник полицейской службы Паллады полковник Субботин, - представился он, оглядывая экипаж мостика из-под полуопущенных век и беспричинно долго задерживаясь на моих ушах.

\- Временно исполняющий обязанности капитана старший помощник Спок.

Субботин, отерев рукой лоснящийся лоб, надул щёки и медленно выпустил воздух, произнеся при этом что-то вроде «п-п-п-пуффф».

\- Как вы очевидно знаете, на вашего капитана было совершено покушение, - заявил он, наставив на меня указательный палец.

\- Я осведомлён, полковник, - кивнул я.

\- В результате ранение получил бросившийся наперерез выстрелу Леонард Маккой, глава медицинской службы.

Я выжидающе молчал, не видя смысла подтверждать очевидное.

\- Преступнику, стрелявшему со сцены, удалось скрыться, но... - полковник оборвал рассказ, словно не собираясь заканчивать предложение.

Повисло молчание. Экипаж мостика напряжённо всматривался в экран, ожидая дальнейших слов.

\- Но, - покачав головой, протянул Субботин, - его видели сотни свидетелей.

Что ж, подумал я, раз тот стрелял со сцены, это должно быть очевидно.

\- Стрелявший был ромуланец, - многозначительно добавил Субботин, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Или вулканец. Ваши народы почти идентичны.

Утверждать подобное значило расписаться в дремучем невежестве, но я не стал начинать бессмысленный спор, сочтя более важным выяснить, к чему клонит полковник.

\- ...Спок, вы ведь ушли из зала сразу же после окончания первого акта, не так ли?

\- Действительно, - согласился я, стараясь ничем не выдать подступающего волнения.

\- И что послужило причиной вашего внезапного ухода? – полковник изобразил на лице заинтересованность. - ...Почему вы молчите? Отвечайте. Вулканцы же, как известно не лгут.

\- Это официальный допрос? – как можно спокойнее уточнил я, глядя в глаза Субботину и слыша, как сбоку от меня Сулу с Чеховым тревожно зашептались. 

\- Нет, но за этим дело не станет, - холодно сообщил полковник. 

Он побарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла.

\- Итак, почему вы ушли со спектакля?

Я почувствовал, как уши обжигает прилившая кровь – умереть сейчас было бы намного предпочтительнее, чем рассказывать о происшедшем. 

Полковник сверлил меня взглядом.

\- Спок!

\- Я... - Вулканцы не лгут, вулканцы действительно не лгут, но мой старый двойник нашёл лазейку, так почему бы и мне ею не воспользоваться? - ...Меня не заинтересовал сюжет. Предсказуемое и скучное представление, - ни слова лжи, сам Сурак бы подтвердил это.

\- Вот как? - Субботин казался разочарованным. – Ну, хорошо. А что вы делали дальше? – он смотрел на меня с возбуждением, с каким ле-матья смотрит на отставшую от стада хоссу.

Больше не было необходимости хитрить:

\- Выйдя из здания театра, я вызвал транспортаторную и поднялся на «Энтерпрайз».

\- Вы спускались на Палладу повторно?

\- Нет. Я был в своей каюте, пока не последовал вызов от капитана. Он сообщил о ранении доктора Маккоя и временно передал мне командование.

\- Как вы думаете, почему он это сделал? Ведь капитан не был ранен.

\- Я полагаю, его тревожило состояние Леонарда Маккоя, который является его ближайшим другом.

Субботин азартно подался вперёд.

\- Странный ответ для вулканца. Вы же отрицаете такие материи как дружба, привязанность, волнение, тревога.

\- Мы не отрицаем их существования у других рас. Отрицать очевидное было бы глупо. Мы лишь оцениваем их проявления как нелогичные и нерациональные.

\- Вот как, - полковник пошевелил губами. – И всё же, я думаю, такой ответ не характерен для представителей вашей расы. Я имел опыт общения с вулканцами, вы от них отличаетесь, Спок, - вытянув руку, он взял со стола падд и, заглянув туда, со значением добавил. – Я получил доступ к вашему файлу, - сделав паузу, он пристально посмотрел на меня. - Вы не вулканец, Спок. Вы полукровка, - бледное полное лицо Субботина озарила улыбка торжества. – А, стало быть, логично предположить, - на слове «логично» Субботин подмигнул, - что вы, в отличие от чистокровных сородичей, способны на ложь. 

Отложив падд, полковник откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Я подписал ордер на ваш арест, - заметил он как бы между прочим. – Полицейский шаттл уже в пути.

Сама идея, что я мог захотеть убить Джима, была настолько ошеломительно нелепа и чудовищна, что я промолчал.

\- Это бред! – воскликнула Ниота, вскакивая с места. – Вы просто не хотите тратить силы на поиски настоящего преступника!

\- П-п-п-пуффф, - снова выпустил воздух полковник, насмешливо взирая на неё. – Во-первых, это, согласно имеющимся у меня сведениям, уже не первая попытка - прошлый раз, ещё будучи сам капитаном, Спок пытался Джеймса Кирка задушить... 

Всё ещё яростно сверкая глазами, Ниота растерянно опустилась на сиденье.

\- ...Во-вторых, благодаря некрасивым действиям Кирка, Спок лишился капитанского кресла. А отправив его на тот свет, он снова бы стал во главе корабля. Чем не мотив? – Субботин победно оглядел мостик.

\- Я сказал правду. Я не стрелял в капитана.

Полковник пожал плечами.

\- Коммандер, - встревоженно воскликнул Чехов. – Полицейский шаттл... он требует стыковки! Не разрешать? – во взгляде штурмана мелькнули страх и надежда.

Возможно, Джим бы не разрешил, подумал я, глядя на взлохмаченные, торчащие во все стороны кудри Чехова:

\- Стыковку разрешаю. 

Избегая отчаянного взгляда Ниоты, я повернулся к рулевому:

\- Сулу, вы остаётесь за главного.

\- Нужно сказать капитану! – выкрикнул Чехов, когда я шагнул в турболифт. 

Двери закрылись, и лифт устремился к ангарной палубе.

 

******************************************************

 

\- Спок вызывает медотсек.

\- Доктор Бьорн. Слушаю, коммандер?

\- Доложите о состоянии Леонарда Маккоя.

\- Угроза жизни миновала, состояние стабильное.

\- Конец связи.

Испытанное мною невероятное облегчение от новости, что с доктором Маккоем всё будет в порядке, легко объяснялось общей эмоциональной нестабильностью и остаточным действием фактора, вызвавшего потерю контроля на Палладе. Разумеется, наличие этого фактора ещё требовалась доказать, и я собирался при первой же возможности заняться поиском подтверждений своей гипотезы, но в данный момент временем и возможностями для изысканий я не располагал. 

Выйдя из лифта и вновь открыв коммуникатор, – необходимо было поставить капитана в известность о возложенном на меня обвинении и предстоящем аресте – я, при мысли о том, что Джим может поверить доводам Субботина, внезапно ощутил накатывающую тошноту и слабость в ногах. Перед глазами встало перекошенное лицо задыхающегося Джима и мои пальцы на его горле. Тогда я мог его убить. Я хотел его убить и почти сделал это. А что, если я действительно выбежал на сцену и выстрелил в Джима, а сам этого не помню? Что, если я попросту всё забыл?

Под ногами что-то пискнуло. Оказалось, я выронил коммуникатор. Оторвавшись от стены и подобрав прибор, я нажал на кнопку.

\- Спок? – голос Джима заставил пальцы трястись, и коммуникатор едва не выпал снова.

Вдохнув и выдохнув согласно технике аш’тахал в очередной попытке взять себя наконец в руки, я ответил на вызов и, кратко уведомив капитана о сути случившегося, замолчал, ожидая приговора.

\- Спок! – в голосе Джима отчётливо слышался гнев. – Стой, где стоишь! Я сейчас приду!

Подчинившись приказу, я застыл на месте.

 

\- Чёрт тебя побери! Спок! – выбежав из турболифта и с топотом промчавшись по гулкому коридору, он с силой встряхнул меня за плечи. – Да посмотри же на меня!

Я покорно поднял голову: мне показалось, Джим был в бешенстве – от его рук лилась яростная энергия, глаза ослепляли.

Он снова встряхнул меня:

\- Ты в порядке? Я думал, ты сейчас рухнешь в обморок.

\- Моё физическое состояние удовлетворительно, сэр.

Джим, словно внезапно опомнившись, поспешно убрал руки.

\- Коммандер, - пролепетал коммуникатор голосом штурмана. – Стыковка завершена. Шаттл в ангаре номер три.

\- Спасибо, Паша, - ответил за меня капитан. – Кто дежурил в транспортаторной, когда коммандер поднялся на борт?

Мы с Чеховым откликнулись одновременно:

\- Скотти!

\- Лейтенант Монтгомери Скотт, сэр.

Капитан кивнул:

\- Паша, скажи Скотти, пусть мчит к третьему ангару, и, на всякий случай, перепиши показания бортового компьютера за последние несколько часов и тоже тащи их сюда.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр!

В голосе Чехова явственно сверкнуло обожание. Как я его понимал. Но что, если свидетельство компьютера подтвердит версию Субботина? Что, если я... Взглянув на Джима, захлапывающего коммуникатор, и ненароком задержавшись на завитке ресниц, я почувствовал, что контроль вновь оставляет меня. Стремительно развернувшись, я зашагал в сторону третьего ангара, дыша в технике аш’тахал и думая лишь о том, чтобы капитан не заметил мои постыдно горящие зелёным огнём уши.

 

***********************************************

 

Кабинет Субботина напоминал выставочный зал бедного провинциального музея, за неимением лучшего, пробавляющийся творчеством местных энтузиастов. От пола до потолка все стены были увешаны голографиями с видами улиц и отдельных зданий Паллады, изредка перемежавшимися изображениями мёртвой, пустынной части планеты, снятыми вне защитного купола. Засилье трёхмерных голофото ломало перспективу помещения, а избыточная пестрота мешала концентрации.

Полковник, слегка кивнув капитану, лейтенанту Скотту и мне, гордо обвёл взглядом экспозицию. Основываясь на его эмоциональной реакции и на том, что все работы, очевидно, были выполнены в одной манере, я заключил, что все они принадлежат ему.

\- Нелегко, должно быть, неделями мотаться запертым в консервной банке? – с фамильярным сочувствием обратился он к капитану.

Тот не сразу понял, что Субботин имеет в виду «Энтерпрайз», а, поняв, нахмурился.

\- Эта, как вы выразились, «банка», сэр, - лучший корабль Федерации, и поверьте, командовать им куда как лучше, чем просиживать штаны в глухой дыре, пялясь на уродливые картинки на стенах!

Полковник побагровел. Лейтенант Скотт кашлянул.

\- Сэр, - я постарался направить беседу в конструктивное русло. - Вы выдвинули против меня обвинения...

\- Вот именно! – с горячностью перебил капитан. – Что за идиотские обвинения вы предъявили моему старпому?! Какое вы имели право допрашивать его, не связавшись предварительно со мной?! Вы в курсе, что нарушили регламент?!

Кровь отлила от лица полковника, оставшись лишь кое-где красными уродливыми пятнами. Внезапно он расхохотался.

\- Ну, конечно же! – не прекращая смеяться, он указал на стулья. – Присаживайтесь, господа, устраивайтесь поудобней.

Дождавшись, пока мы воспользуемся его приглашением, он зашёл за стол и опустился в глубокое кресло, обтянутое пёстрой мохнатой материей.

\- Капитан, - произнёс он миролюбиво, растягивая бледные губы в похожей на мученическую улыбку. – Сдаётся мне, вы не в курсе наших традиций... Видите ли... – полковник замялся. – Я, конечно, очень уважаю и вашу должность, и то, что вы конкретно сделали для Федерации Планет. Но, боюсь, сегодня я не могу воспринимать никакие ваши слова всерьёз.

Капитан привстал с места.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?!

Субботин усмехнулся, закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Театр Драмы Паллады. Уже тридцать лет, как Вертелли, этот бездарный режиссёришка в надежде хоть как-то завлечь зрителей на свои отвратные спектакли, заманивает простаков бесплатным угощением. А в последние годы он, для пущего эффекта, додумался добавлять туда триктоэтин.

Моя версия подтверждалась. Как я и предполагал, организаторы представления, дабы увеличить силу воздействия на зрителей, добавили в еду и напитки компонент, повышающий у землян уровень эмпатии; видимо, на меня, в силу иной физиологии, данное вещество повлияло иначе, разрушив самоконтроль и отключив способность к телепатии. Однако, общая картина всё равно не складывалась, так как триктоэтин не мог вызвать у меня подобной реакции – для вулканцев он абсолютно безвреден. Это заставляло задуматься.

Капитан бросил на меня нечитаемый взгляд.

\- ...Через сутки эта дрянь полностью выветрится, не пугайтесь, - поспешил заверить капитана полковник. – Мы пытались искоренить эту практику, но Вертелли хитёр, как лис. Он запасся показаниями дюжины экспертов, будто бы триктоэтин не вреднее аперитива, - Субботин развёл руками. – Мне жаль, что вы попались на эту удочку.

\- Лейтенант Скотт не был в театре, и он может засвидетельствовать, что в момент выстрела коммандер Спок был на «Энтерпрайз», - с железным спокойствием произнёс капитан.

Субботин заёрзал в кресле.

\- В самом деле, лейтенант?

\- Так точно, сэр, - подтвердил Скотт. – Я дежурил в транспортаторной в течении всего времени, пока капитан и доктор Маккой находились на планете. Коммандер отдал приказ поднимать его в 19:10 и больше он на Палладу не спускался.

\- Выстрел произошёл в 21:02, следовательно, мой старпом к нему непричастен.

Субботин пожевал губу.

\- Спок мог воспользоваться шаттлом, - наконец, сказал он.

\- Я знал, что вы это скажете, - уверенно кивнул капитан. – И подготовился. Вы, конечно, поверите показаниям бортового компьютера?

\- Безусловно.

Поднявшись, Джим вставил чип в считывающее устройство, и я почувствовал, как по спине заструилось что-то холодное и мокрое.

\- Воспроизведение ускорено в десять раз, - пояснил капитан. – Если вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности из-за влияния наркотика, могу уступить место лейтенанту Скотту.

\- Нет-нет, - выдавил Субботин, - продолжайте. ...Вот здесь остановитесь, пожалуйста... нет, ещё... мотайте дальше...

Уши горели, взгляд мой прилип к полу. Я и без видеорегистратора превосходно помнил позорные подробности своего возвращения – и то, как, захлопнув дверь каюты, рухнул ничком на кровать, и то, как расплющил всмятку падд, зацепившись взглядом за растянутую на весь экран рекламу спектакля, и как, с горящим лицом, долго и неподвижно стоял на коленях, тщетно пытаясь заставить себя забыть.

\- Спок, почему не смотрите? – прозвучал, словно из тумана, голос Субботина.

Нелогично противиться неизбежному, равно как и отрицать очевидное. То, что я в очередной раз потерял контроль, станет всеобщим достоянием, хочу я этого или нет, и мне придётся с этим жить дальше. Либо же демонстрация несдержанности в каюте лишь плод моего воображения, а на самом деле всё намного хуже, и я преступник, посягнувший на жизнь самого ценного для меня существа.

Я приподнял глаза.

Поделённый на четыре секции экран показывал ворота всех четырёх ангаров «Энтерпрайз», в правых нижних углах прямоугольников, устремляясь прочь из времени позора, бежали минуты, секунды и десятые доли.

\- Ну что ж, Спок, вы действительно не покидали корабль.

Я почувствовал нежданную, головокружительную волну облегчения – всё это время Джим показывал полковнику двери ангаров! И главное - я не преступник! 

Джим, посмотрев на меня, мягко улыбнулся.

\- Вынужден признать, что ошибался, - тяжело поднявшись из кресла, произнёс полковник.

По-очереди пожав руки капитану и лейтенанту, он подошёл ко мне и, покусывая губы, кивнул:

\- Надеюсь, коммандер, вы не в обиде.

\- Это было бы нелогично, полковник.

Джим, широко улыбнувшись, повернулся к выходу. Мы с лейтенантом последовали за ним.

Субботин, шагнув вперёд, придержал дверь, с его лица не сходило выражение растерянности. В этот момент коммуникатор на столе потребовал внимания, полковник поспешил ответить, и отпущенная им дверь подтолкнула меня в спину. 

Я догнал капитана.

\- Наконец-то мы от этого хмыря отделались, - злоупотребляя шотландским акцентом, удовлетворённо произнёс Скотт. - Кэптен, как насчёт глоточка ромуланского в честь победы над бюрократией?

\- Скотти, я на службе. И ты, кстати, тоже, - на мой взгляд, голосу Джима явно недоставало уместной в данном случае строгости.

\- Так я ж всё понимаю! После смены, само собой. У меня в инженерной, ага? Только захвачу горючее из лазарета.

Я с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Мало того, что речь шла о распитии запрещённого в Федерации этанолосодержащего напитка, способного вызвать длительную, приводящую к временной потере трудоспособности интоксикацию, так в это ещё и замешан главный корабельный врач! Впрочем, зная Леонарда Маккоя, я был нимало не удивлён.

\- Спасибо, Скотти, как-нибудь в другой раз.

Ответ капитана наполнил моё сердце непонятной ...гордостью? ...теплотой?

Джим приготовился вызывать «Энтерпрайз», когда из-за спины, из глубины освещённого парящими в воздухе малахитовыми шарами коридора, звонко цокая каблуками, выбежала светловолосая девушка в штатском.

\- Капитан! Как хорошо, что вы ещё не ушли!

\- Могу чем-то помочь? – губы Джима обольстительно изогнулись, адресуя ей ослепительную улыбку, и теплота внутри меня сменилась внезапной болью.

Девушка кокетливо оправила воротник синей блузки.

\- Полковник просит вас вернуться.

Капитан поскучнел.

\- А разве мы не закончили?

Девушка пожала плечами:

\- Видимо, нет.

\- Бюрократы! – недовольно пробурчал Скотт.

Джим смерил его строгим взглядом.

\- У нас работа такая, - холодно возразила девушка. – А вот после работы... - понизив голос, она перевела взгляд на Джима. – После работы мы совершенно другие люди.

\- Не стоит заставлять полковника ждать, - вмешался я, вклиниваясь в пространство между Джимом и девушкой.

\- И правда, - легко кивнул он, соглашаясь. – Как говорит Чехов: раньше сядем, раньше выйдем.

 

\- Только что поступил звонок от командования, - после многозначительного «пппуффф» неторопливо произнёс полковник, когда мы вновь очутились в завешенном голографиями кабинете. – Боюсь, вы и ваш помощник временно отстранены.

Я посмотрел на Джима, тот остался совершенно спокоен.

\- Полагаю, вы озвучите причину? 

Субботин поёжился под его взглядом:

\- Разумеется. Это касается некой Джиллиэн, подобранной «Энтерпрайз» на планете... – он заглянул в падд, сверяясь с данными, - ...на планете Бор’шарри.

Джим едва заметно покраснел. Скотт, смотревший в этот момент на полковника, недовольно фыркнул.

\- Вы, лейтенант, можете быть свободны, - произнёс Субботин, внезапно принявшись наводить порядок у себя на столе.

\- Уверен, лейтенант понадобится в качестве свидетеля, - возразил я, - и Скотт, шагнувший было в сторону двери, остановился.

\- Не сейчас, - не поднимая головы от бумаг, буркнул Субботин. – Слушание по делу состоится завтра в четырнадцать тридцать. Вам, Джеймс Кирк, вменяют в вину пренебрежение капитанскими обязанностями, злоупотребление положением, аморальное поведение и многократное нарушение пунктов Устава Звёздного Флота. Ваш помощник обвиняется в попустительстве и сговоре. Пока вы развлекались, Спок покрывал ваши тёмные делишки. Неудивительно, что вы с таким жаром кинулись его защищать – рука руку моет, - оплывшее лицо полковника исказила ассиметричная улыбка. – На сегодня всё, можете идти. Напоминаю, что вы оба временно отстранены. И конечно, излишне добавлять, что «Энтерпрайз» предписано оставаться на орбите вплоть до окончания слушания.

Молча мы покинули здание городской управы и поднялись на корабль.

 

\- Тебя отпустили!!! – темнокожий вихрь в красном звёзднофлотском платье взлетел на платформу, и тонкие руки с неожиданной силой обвили мою шею.

\- Ниота, - боковым зрением я видел, как Джим поспешно покидает транспортаторную. – Ниота, будь добра...

Разжав, наконец, кольцо рук, она приземлилась на ноги. Стоявший по правую руку от меня Скотт нервно прочистил горло, его лицо потемнело, вены на висках вздулись.

Я подумал было про нелогичность такого чувства как ревность, но, вспомнив про капитана и Джиллиэн, отвёл взгляд. В высшей степени нелогично, но мне стало жаль Скотта.

\- Пойдём, - Ниота, не обращая внимания на страдания лейтенанта, тянула меня за руку. – Пойдём в мою каюту, мне нужно тебе многое сказать.

Передо мной стояла задача первостепенной важности, и в первую очередь мне хотелось заняться именно ей, но, сознавая, что время до завтра ещё есть, и стремясь как можно быстрее оборвать неприятную сцену, в которую столь некстати оказались вовлечены мы трое, я без возражений последовал за Ухурой.

 

\- Я так переживала, - дрогнувшим голосом сказала та, как только дверь каюты за нами закрылась. – Обними меня, Спок, - её ресницы беззащитно трепетали, словно ещё живые, пришпиленные к листку бабочки, чьё каждое слабое, неровное движение вот-вот окажется последним.

Я тоже чувствовал себя, как бабочка, пришпиленным к этой тонкой, гибкой, изменчивой, как ветер, женщине. Мудрый Сурак, пусть она меня освободит!

\- Спок... – Ниота льнула к груди, её горячие руки, как нагретые солнцем змеи, переплетались на шее. – Спок...

Спелые, сочные, кораллово-красные губы, лепестки тёплой жаждущей плоти впились мне в рот, пальцы скользнули к вискам, они ласкали, сжимали и тёрли, гладили и кружили, дразнили и мучили, торопливо и пылко. Желание, похоть, страсть сквозь шёлк её тёмной кожи рвались прямо в мозг. А ещё страх, стыд, вина и смутный образ изящного небольшого флакончика. Я уцепился за этот образ, чтобы не исчезнуть в Ниоте, в её жаре и чувственности. Я любил её только как друга, только как друга... флакон... обед накануне увольнительной... ароматный травяной чай и её тонкие, словно созданные искусным резчиком, руки, летающие над чашкой...

\- Лейтенант, - я с трудом отстранился, придерживая Ниоту за плечи и не давая ей вновь повиснуть на мне. – Что вы добавили мне в чай?

Вздрогнув, она словно одеревенела.

\- Я жду ответа.

\- Ты залез мне в голову? Поверить не могу! Как ты мог?!

\- Я контактный телепат. Любое прикосновение вызывает подобный эффект, и это вам, как выпускнику Академии, должно быть известно.

Ниота молчала, потупившись. Между нами встала почти физически ощутимая стена отчуждения.

\- Мне нужен образец этого вещества, - и, так как ответа не последовало, - пожалуйста, - более мягко добавил я.

\- Зачем? – передёрнув плечами, изменившимся голосом спросила Ниота. – Займёшься исследованиями? Наберёшь подопытных среди энсинов, проведёшь серию испытаний, подсчитаешь статистику? Или накормишь своего бесценного Джима, чтобы он хоть ненадолго перестал вешаться на всех подряд и обратил внимание на тебя?..

Не желая слушать дальше, я покинул комнату.

 

***********************************************************

 

Остаток помады Джиллиэн хранился в научном отделе в сейфе вместе с лабораторным результатом анализа и развёрнутым перечнем действий, оказываемым на нервную систему человека. Этого и показаний лейтенанта Скотта должно было быть достаточно, чтобы полностью оправдать капитана. Ещё раз всё тщательно проверив, я, воспользовавшись кодом доступа, прибег к помощи главного компьютера, чтобы получить запись разговора Джиллиэн и лейтенанта Скотта. Это доказывало, что сохранённый мною образец – не фальшивка. Также я переписал свою беседу с лейтенантом Скоттом, где тот озвучивал свои подозрения, и на этом моя подготовка к завтрашним слушаниям была завершена. Капитан невиновен, в свою же защиту мне предъявить нечего. Я уже сделал выбор, поставив дружбу выше служебного долга. 

Предстоящие слушания беспокоили меня больше, чем хотелось. Шансы на то, что полковник Субботин в ближайшие десять суток отыщет настоящего преступника, не превышали шести и четырнадцати сотых процента. В то же время, вероятность того, что нападавший повторит попытку убить капитана, переваливала за семьдесят пять и шестнадцать сотых. 

Я обязан был предотвратить возможное покушение и, следовательно, должен был находиться рядом с капитаном. Но моя дальнейшая судьба полностью зависела от произвола Субботина. В том, что меня признают виновным, я даже не сомневался, вопрос лишь заключался в том, что, согласно циркулярам Звёздного Флота, наказание за подобный проступок варьировалось в неразумно широких пределах – от выговора до тюремного заключения. Лишь опираясь на свои ощущения и туманное чувство справедливости, полковнику предстояло решить: пожурить меня, понизить в звании, выгнать с позором из Флота или отправить гнить на Кольца Сатурна.

Полный безрадостных мыслей, я шагал по коридору, ведущему в медицинский отсек. Пятеро юных землянок, сгрудившись у раскрытой двери жилой каюты, о чём-то возмущённо шептались.

\- Какая подлая мерзавка! Мало ей было окрутить нашего Джима, так ещё и наябедничала!

\- Наврала с три короба. Будто её тут чуть ли не насиловали. Короче, выставила себя невинной овечкой, овца.

\- Говорят, она выходит замуж за начальника четырнадцатой базы.

Только когда я уже почти поравнялся с ними, они умолкли, за исключением йомена Рэнд, стоявшей ко мне спиной.

\- Дурочка неблагодарная! Наш Джим её спас, а она... Вот если бы мне повезло оказаться на её месте!..

На неё зашикали, жестами заставляя обернуться. Осёкшись, йомен повернула голову и, встретившись со мной взглядом, густо покраснела.

\- Простите, сэр. Я не хотела сказать «Джим», я хотела сказать «капитан». 

Её подруги сдавленно захихикали. Кивнув, я поспешил дальше.

 

***********************************************************

 

По словам лечащего врача, за последний час доктору Маккою стало значительно лучше. Я и сам мог это видеть: кожные покровы имели естественный чуть розоватый оттенок, ритм дыхания был спокоен и глубок, пульс ровен. 

Доктор приоткрыл глаза:

\- Спок?

\- Рад констатировать, что вы пришли в себя.

\- Дьявол! Ушастый гоблин у моей постели! Я умер, и ты послан вечно втыкать в мою печень вилы!

\- Очевидно, прогнозы доктора Бьорна излишне оптимистичны, ваш мозг серьёзно пострадал.

\- Он пострадает, если ты срочно не ответишь мне, что с Джимом!

\- Состояние капитана удовлетворительно.

\- Он не ранен?

\- Отрицательно.

\- Слава богу!

\- Лишённое смысла утверждение. Вы прекрасно осведомлены, что его спасение – исключительно ваша заслуга, и упомянутое мифическое существо не имеет к случившемуся ни малейшего отношения.

\- ...Боунз!

Я повернулся на звук голоса. Джим в три прыжка пересёк комнату и сжал ладонь Маккоя в своих.

\- Никогда так больше не делай, слышишь! Боунз, паразитина такая, как ты меня напугал!

Доктор довольно усмехнулся.

\- Фазер - ерунда. Спок – вот кто меня едва не добил!

Я снова едва подавил желание закатить глаза. Положительно, доктор был абсолютно невыносим.

\- Представляешь, какой шок для пожилого деревенского джентльмена, очнувшись, увидеть склонившуюся над ложем остроухую зелёную флоренс нантингейл? Да я чуть ласты не склеил.

Джим мягко рассмеялся, переводя поочерёдно взгляд с доктора на меня.

\- Прошу прощения, - тихонько кашлянув, вмешался незаметно подошедший Бьорн. – Нужно обработать швы.

\- Конечно, - кивнув Бьорну, капитан пожал Маккою руку и зашагал к выходу, я последовал за ним.

 

Оба мы были отстранены от обязанностей, тем не менее, я удивился, когда капитан направился в сторону своей каюты. Затворничество было не в его характере, он бы, скорее, предпочёл каюте спортивный зал, где круглосуточно велись какие-то тренировки и соревнования. Однако, я ошибся – капитан шёл не к себе.

\- Спок, - резко остановившись перед моей дверью, быстро и негромко произнёс он. – Мы можем поговорить?

\- Разумеется.

Глядя под ноги, он вымученно улыбнулся, поднял взгляд на меня и тут же опустил снова.

\- У тебя, ладно?

\- Как скажете, капитан, - немного сбитый с толку, я распахнул дверь, пропуская сначала его, а потом заходя сам.

\- Джим. Мы же договаривались.

Я понял наконец, что меня смутило – в голосе капитана звучала неуверенность. Непостижимо.

\- Спок...

Я указал на стул, он сел, но тут же поднялся на ноги и принялся беспорядочно кружить по комнате.

\- Джим.

Он остановился, взгляд его был полон ожидания.

\- Нет причин для волнения.

Джим коротко рассмеялся.

\- И правда, - опустившись на стул, он хлопнул себя по колену.

\- У меня собраны все доказательства вашей невиновности. С вероятностью девяносто восемь и две десятых процента вас оправдают.

Капитан тихо рассмеялся, затем, с напряжённой улыбкой посмотрел на меня и покачал головой:

– Спок, я хотел бы поговорить о том, что случилось в театре.

\- Я готов, Джим.

Его взгляд было сложно интерпретировать, в нём сквозило удивление и что-то ещё. Джим молчал, и я начал сам:

\- Опасность повторного покушения по-прежнему сохраняется, поэтому до начала слушаний вам не следует спускаться на Палладу, также во время пребывания на планете вас постоянно должны сопровождать офицеры службы безопасности...

\- Спасибо, Спок, - остановил Джим. – Но я не об этом, - он пронзительно посмотрел на меня, и я в который раз за день почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь.

\- ...Я прочитал про это вещество, триктоэтин, - после мучительной паузы произнёс капитан. – Оно не действует на вулканцев.

Я молчал, пожираемый желанием провалиться сквозь переборки палуб и парсеки вакуума в недра ближайшей звезды.

\- Спок, - продолжал капитан. – Я был как пьяный, не мог оторваться от сцены, но понимал, что происходит что-то не то. И когда ты... Я подумал, что ты тоже не в себе, и поэтому никак не отреагировал, боясь, что...

\- Капитан, - с трудом выдавил я. – Моё поведение не имеет оправданий, я вёл себя недопустимо, - пальцы Джима почти коснулись моего локтя – я отстранился в последний момент, боясь почувствовать отвращение или жалость; тот, сжав губы, тут же отдёрнул руку. - ...Я не должен был допустить попадания в свой организм наркотика, вызвавшего увиденную вами реакцию, - лицо Джима исказилось – да, очевидно, он презирал меня. – Мне жаль, что я причинил вам неудобства, - он опустил голову, не говоря ни слова. – Если сочтёте нужным, я немедленно подам заявление о переводе на другое судно...

\- Хватит! – резко оборвал капитан и тут же чуть мягче добавил. – Не надо себя винить, это бессмысленно и нелогично, - он усмехнулся и, поднявшись, снова зашагал по комнате.

Я продолжал стоять, сцепив руки за спиной.

\- Этот наркотик, о котором ты говорил - откуда он взялся?

\- Сэр, я не стану это обсуждать.

Внезапно остановившись, он шагнул ко мне.

\- А если я прикажу?

\- Напоминаю, сэр, что в данный момент решением командования мы оба отстранены от...

\- Какого чёрта тогда ты называешь меня «сэр»?!

Долгую минуту он смотрел мне в лицо, затем, тряхнув головой, криво усмехнулся.

\- Это Ухура, да? Какое-нибудь приворотное зелье из арсенала её орионской подружки? – Джим зло рассмеялся, но смех оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался. 

Его плечи поникли, опустив голову, он зашагал к выходу. Уже в дверях Джим, замерев, обернулся и лишённым всяческих эмоций голосом произнёс:

\- Я вёл себя шумно и лез куда не просят. Надеюсь, Спок, мы по-прежнему останемся друзьями.

Всё ещё обескураженный его эмоциональной вспышкой, я молча кивнул. Распахнув дверь, капитан вышел.

 

***********************************************************

 

На то, чтобы обойти защиту, понадобилось девяносто восемь сотых часа, по истечении которых я располагал изображениями с восемнадцати размещённых в театре голокамер. Десять из них были развешаны в коридорах и фойе, из оставшихся пять снимали происходящее в партере, на галёрке и в ложах, и только три с разных углов показывали происходящее на сцене. Подавив ненужные тревожащие ассоциации, которые будил во мне спектакль, я пристально следил за представлением. «Вулканец» появился в самом конце, за секунду перед тем как артисты обычно выходят на поклон. Возникнув из-за кулис, он быстрым шагом проследовал к середине рампы, пристально оглядел уже освещённый зал; снял с бедра фазер, прицелился и выстрелил. Второго выстрела не последовало - под крики, визг, топот в панике бросившейся на выход толпы, хруст ломающихся стульев и вой включённой сигнализации, преступник, отбросив оружие в оркестровую яму, скользнул за кулисы. Спустя несколько упущенных секунд туда же бросились представители службы безопасности, но, согласно взломанному мной отчёту, полученному Субботиным, поймать злоумышленника им так и не удалось. 

Я отмотал запись назад, намереваясь изучить детали.

Несомненно, нападавший был ромуланец или выдавал себя за него. Традиционный наряд, клановые татуировки на лбу и висках, брови... Я максимально увеличил изображение, так чтобы место соединения половинки родной и кусочка наклеенной брови стало очевидным.  
Итак, человек или очень близкий ему по строению гуманоид и, скорее всего, молодая женщина. Свободная одежда скрывала контуры фигуры, но мягкая пластика и тонкий, даже хрупкий силуэт говорили о том, что их обладатель с семидесятидевятипроцентной вероятностью – девушка.

Девушка в гриме. Актриса - наиболее логичное предположение. Актриса могла бы умело нанести грим, а потом быстро от него избавиться.

Следовало срочно проинформировать капитана.

Корабельный компьютер сообщил, что Джим находится в инженерном отделении, и я немедленно поспешил туда.

 

Капитан Кирк и лейтенант Скотт полулежали в метре друг от друга, расслабленно опираясь на сверкающий гладкий бок накопителя антивещества. Возле них, на стальном полу стояла длинная очередь из полных, начатых, полупустых и опорожнённых бутылок. Лица капитана и старшего инженера были необычайно мрачны, и оба, судя по нарушенной координации движений и расфокусированным взглядам, пребывали в стадии сильного опьянения.  
Очевидно, любая дискуссия с капитаном, находящимся в подобном состоянии, была бессмысленна по определению.

\- Отставить, коммандер! – рявкнул Джим, заметив, что я потянулся к коммуникатору.

\- Вам и лейтенанту Скотту требуется медицинская помощь, сэр.

\- Нам с кэпом не нужен доктор. Мы просто немножко выпили, мы вовсе не больны, - постукивая донышком бутылки по раструбу накопителя, угрюмо сообщил Скотт. – Выпей с нами, Спок, - он попытался было подняться на ноги, но у него ничего не вышло, - Хотя, зачем тебе пить? – пробормотал инженер, устраиваясь среди бутылок. – У тебя же всё прекрасно. Лучшая из женщин сама вешается на шею. К чему пить? – с горечью повторил он. – Ты дурак, Спок, слепой дурак. Не видишь своего счастья, не ценишь... Ниота... она такая... она волшебная...

Проигнорировав тираду лейтенанта и сочтя приказ капитана неправомочным ввиду его интоксикации алкоголем, я вызвал медицинский отсек. Через три и четырнадцать сотых минуты, на протяжении которых капитан, избегая моего взгляда, желчно сверлил глазами болт, выступающий из сочленения трубы накопителя с преобразователем антиматерии, а лейтенант, вздыхая, мусолил кардассианское бренди, в дверях возникла вооружённая гипошприцем медсестра Чепэл. Поставив Джиму и Скотту по уколу, она хотела было ретироваться, но я остановил её:

\- Вы не могли бы помочь лейтенанту Скотту добраться до каюты?

Она поспешно кивнула:

\- Конечно же, коммандер. Но, если вы позволите, я вызову медбратьев...

\- Не стоит. Будет разумнее, если о случившемся никто, кроме нас, не узнает.  
При этих словах капитан кисло улыбнулся и бессильно уронил голову на грудь.

Чепэл, закинув руку Монтгомери Скотта себе на плечо и обхватив его за пояс, повлекла лейтенанта к выходу. Тот спотыкался, но старался держаться прямо.

\- Позвольте? – неуверенно предложил я, приблизившись к Джиму, когда шаги в инженерном стихли.

\- Нет! – тот отдёрнулся так резко, словно перед ним распахнулась зловонная пасть ле-матьи.

Стараясь, чтобы мои чувства не нашли отражения на лице, я отодвинулся прочь. То, что действия, вызванные потерей контроля, вызвали в Джиме такую сильную ненависть, отторжение, презрение, злость, стало для меня ударом. Но больнее всего, его реакция давала однозначный ответ на жалкие бессмысленные фантазии по поводу нас двоих. Никогда. Ни за что. Мудрый Сурак, какой бесконечный стыд!

Даже пьяный, в измятой испачканной форме, с отвращением, застывшим в мутных от алкоголя, синих, как ромуланское пойло, глазах, Джим был красив, как истина, прекрасен, как вселенная, желанен, как воздух. 

\- Обойдусь без твоей помощи, - сквозь зубы бросил он, с трудом попадая пальцем по кнопкам. – Йомен! – выкрикнул Джим в коммуникатор. – Жду вас в инженерном, живо!

Отступив ещё на шаг, я застыл, не желая оставлять его в таком состоянии, но и не смея больше предлагать помощь.

Вскоре, торопливо стуча каблуками по гулкому полу, показалась йомен Рэнд. Моментально оценив обстановку, она ловко помогла капитану встать и, позволив тому наваливаться на неё всем телом, увела Джима прочь.

Разбитый и опустошённый, я не сразу двинулся с места, но в каюте меня ждала работа – следовало найти того, кто собирался убить капитана. 

Нового покушения не произойдёт.

 

Всю ночь и половину дня я провёл, пересматривая записи многочисленных голокамер и изучая полицейские отчёты. Год назад я бы в принципе отказался допустить мысль, что когда-нибудь унижусь до написания хакерских программ, призванных взломать полицейскую базу одной из планет Федерации. 

Как бы посмеялся надо мной кадет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

Если меня ведёт логика, то это какая-то нелинейная логика, закручивающаяся в петли и затягивающаяся в узлы. Логика Лобачевского, которую, как и всё остальное в этой вселенной, если верить Чехову, изобрели в России.

Имеющееся головидео позволяло с точностью до пяти миллиметров оценить рост нападавшего. При наложении этого знания на теорию, что злоумышленник – кто-то из актёрской труппы, круг поиска сужался до четырёх человек: трёх женщин и юноши, но проблема заключалась в том, что ни один из них не мог быть в этот момент на сцене. Роза Шано, Вулфрик Петерсен, Стелла Мктрчян и Лаванда Смирнова – все они, в компании ещё одиннадцати актёров, сгрудившись у бокового выхода, ждали вызова на поклоны. И все они видели опередившего их вулканца-ромуланца. Видели все, но никто не узнал.  
Следовательно, актёры ни при чём. Но я отчётливо видел наличие грима. Кто ещё ловко управляется с гримом, помимо актёров? Гримёр.

В театре работало несколько гримёров, но только одна подходила по росту.

Джем. Девушка без фамилии.

Чтобы разыскать информацию о ней, пришлось проникнуть в федеральную базу.

Скудные три строчки данных объясняли многое, если не всё.

Эмпат.

Провела четыре года в клингонской тюрьме.

Бежала в тот же день, что и Нерон.

Ненависть, боль, отчаяние, жажда мести безумного ромуланца были настолько сильны, что эмпат, окунувшись в них, получил бы неизгладимую травму, возможно даже, что его собственная личность оказалась бы полностью разрушена.

Если Нерон каким-либо образом содействовал спасению Джем из клингонского плена, у неё было ещё больше причин ненавидеть его убийцу. 

Очевидно, после уничтожения «Нарады» мне не следовало так категорично отказываться от интервью с журналистами. Если бы Джем избрала мишенью меня, это было бы не только намного приемлемее, но и гораздо логичнее, ведь это я протаранил «Нараду», и моего двойника Нерон назначил виновным за гибель Ромулуса.

Рассказывать о полученных выводах Субботину было бы в данный момент нецелесообразно, учитывая, что пребывание в тюрьме за взлом федеральной базы лишило бы меня возможности защищать капитана. Вероятность же того, что моё незаконное вмешательство откроется без добровольного признания, составляла лишь четыре тысячных процента. Следовало поставить в известность Джима, но, основываясь на его вчерашнем поведении, с вероятностью восемьдесят два и тринадцать сотых процента капитан проигнорирует какие-либо доводы, идущие от меня.

Поэтому я пошёл к доктору.

 

На полпути к лазарету меня остановила вспыхнувшая жёлтая тревога, и разнёсшийся по кораблю голос Монтгомери Скотта с неистребимым шотландским акцентом объявил сбор всех незанятых членов команды в конференц-зале; я повернул туда. 

Как оказалось, полковник Субботин в пять утра по планетарному времени на принадлежащем ему флаере покинул субпланетарный купол с целью художественной голосъёмки диких территорий Паллады. Спустя три стандартных часа в районе предполагаемой высадки был зафиксирован сейсмический толчок силой семь и две десятых балла, и связь с полковником была утрачена. Спасательные шлюпки, сразу же высланные на поиски, до сих пор не смогли отыскать ни его, ни даже следов летательного аппарата. С каждым часом шансы полковника на выживание падали. Руководство Паллады обратилось к лейтенанту Скотту, как временно исполняющему обязанности капитана «Энтерпрайз», с просьбой о помощи. 

\- ...Пользоваться транспортатором не получится из-за фонового излучения местных пород. У нас двадцать шаттлов. Нужно сорок человек добровольцев, по двое в шаттл. Сотрудник научного отдела лейтенант Ольшански разделила обыскиваемую территорию на сектора. Подходим к ней, получаем свой сектор и на выход. Всё понятно? Удачи, ребята! - Скотт смущённо посмотрел в сторону капитана.

Очевидно, он испытывал неловкость, занимая чужое место – крайне нелогично, учитывая, что в отстранении Джима абсолютно не было его вины. Впрочем, все чувства нелогичны, как я имел возможность неоднократно убедиться.

Люди пришли в движение, возле офицера Ольшански образовалась небольшая очередь. Чехов с Сулу первыми, получив назначение, поспешили в ангарный отсек. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, я обернулся – на меня, чуть виновато улыбаясь, смотрел Джим. Теория об испытываемом им презрении затрещала по швам. Определённо, я ничего не смыслю в человеческих эмоциях и уж точно ничего не смыслю в Джиме.

Капитан продолжал смотреть на меня, и сердце без всякой видимой причины зачастило.  
Конечно, ему логичнее всего лететь в паре со мной – ведь я обладаю силой вчетверо больше человеческой, гораздо выносливее, и мой IQ по человеческим меркам соответствует гениальности – следовательно, пользы от меня будет больше, чем от любого другого члена экипажа...

Зрительный контакт разорвался – к Джиму подошла сияющая йомен Рэнд и, ухватив за рукав, что-то зашептала. 

Если я и ошибся насчёт презрения, то насчёт остального был безнадёжно прав.

Монтгомери Скотт талантливый инженер, но его организаторские таланты оставляют желать лучшего. Было бы гораздо целесообразнее поручить лейтенанту Ольшански самой разбить десант на пары, исходя из имеющихся у них навыков и психологической совместимости.

\- ...Кирк, возьмёшь меня в напарники? – прозвучал из толпы звонкий голос Ухуры. - Возражения будут рассматриваться как дискриминация по половому и расовому признаку, – возникнув из-за высоких спин офицеров охраны, она оттеснила хлопающую ресницами Рэнд. – И имей в виду, что всякое сопротивление бесполезно, Марта уже выписала назначение на нас двоих. Ты же не будешь скандалить, правда?

Джим поглядел на неё с удивлением. Я отвернулся, вспомнив, что так долго смотреть на кого-то считается среди землян неприличным.

\- ...Коммандер? – рядом со мною, нервно оглаживая край форменного платья, стояла йомен Рэнд. – Позвольте полететь с вами?

\- Разумеется, йомен. Получите назначение у лейтенанта Ольшански, я буду ожидать вас в ангарном отсеке. 

Избегая взглядов Ухуры и капитана, я поспешил прочь.

 

***********************************************************

 

Изрезанный трещинами рельеф перемежался тёмными хребтами полуразрушенных невысоких гор. Цвет грунта варьировался от серого до тёмно-зелёного - в местах скопления примитивных микроорганизмов – единственной формы жизни, обитающей вне защитного купола на безводной, бедной кислородом, пронизываемой смертельным излучением Палладе. Из-за помех трикодер был практически бесполезен, приходилось, прижимая шаттл как можно ближе к земле, полагаться исключительно на собственное зрение.

\- Только бы он не погиб! – нарушила тишину йомен. – Тогда мы его спасём, и полковник вас с капитаном обязательно оправдает.

\- В ваших построениях отсутствуют логические связи.

\- С чего бы это?..

\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте наблюдение.

Некоторое время мы летели молча, я вёл шаттл параллельно горному склону, стараясь держаться максимально низко.

\- Господи!!! ...Ох, я думала, мы сейчас разобьёмся!

\- Уверяю вас, йомен, этого не произойдёт.

\- А что, нельзя подняться повыше?

\- Можно. Но, учитывая, что наша цель – найти полковника, а он с наибольшей вероятностью находится на земле, а не висит в атмосфере, это будет нерационально.

\- Тогда давайте спустимся и пойдём пешком!

\- Исследование сектора без применения летательного аппарата займёт приблизительно семьдесят два и семьдесят пять сотых часа.

\- Но, если мы всё время будем оставаться в шаттле, как мы заглянем в пещеры? – йомен Рэнд указала на ряд отверстий в каменной стене.

\- Во время землетрясения прятаться в пещере максимально опасно, полковник не может этого не знать.

\- Но лично я так бы и поступила. Когда пугаешься, легко делаешь глупости.

Я задумался над словами Рэнд. Йомен права. Действительно, моделируя поведение человека, неразумно не учитывать его иррациональность.

Посадив шаттл у входа в крайнюю пещеру, натянув защитный костюм и дождавшись, пока йомен облачится в свой, я открыл шлюз и мы вдвоём выбрались наружу.

Первые две пещеры оказались всего лишь неглубокими выемками, третья, наиболее просторная, вела вглубь горы, но на расстоянии пятнадцати метров от входа туннель преграждал завал. Трикодер по-прежнему фиксировал одни помехи, но обвал, судя по всему, произошёл недавно.

\- Полковник!!! – закричала Рэнд, сложив руки рупором. – Вы тут?!!

\- Громкие звуки могут спровоцировать новый обвал, - заметил я, и она, зажав рот ладонью, умолкла.

В наступившей тишине явственно послышался приглушённый стон, доносящийся из отрезанной части коридора. Приложив ухо к камню, я разобрал отчаянное: «На помощь!..», и в этот момент произошёл новый подземный толчок. Йомен, вскрикнув, рухнула на землю, я закрыл её от падающих обломков, несколько средней величины камней обрушились мне на спину и, если не считать того, что пещеру заволокло плотным облаком пыли, на этом всё прекратилось. Я встал на ноги.

\- Ооо, - простонала Рэнд, поднимаясь с земли, кашляя и отряхиваясь. – Я жива?

\- Раз вы спрашиваете, то это очевидно, - откликнулся я, изучая завал – к счастью, с нашей стороны коридора повторный толчок не сделал его больше.

\- Полковник, вы меня слышите?

\- Я здесь!.. – донеслось из-за преграды. Судя по интенсивности звука, даже без помощи йомена я сумел бы разобрать завал за час.

Связавшись по коммуникатору с координатором и сообщив о нашей находке, я приступил к работе. Грохот из глубины коридора говорил о том, что Субботин тоже не бездействует, йомен, в свою очередь, старалась изо всех сил. Шум и скрежет едва не заглушили сигнал коммуникатора:

\- Вниманию всех поисковых партий! – взволнованно произнёс голос Марты Ольшански. – Получен сигнал бедствия из тринадцатого сектора. Лейтенант Ухура ранена, противорадиационный костюм повреждён, шаттл разрушен, необходима срочная помощь!  
Тринадцатый сектор граничил с нашим, возможно, мы с Рэнд были ближе всех. Радиация убила бы Ниоту за несколько минут.

\- Йомен, вы остаётесь с полковником, - я кинулся к выходу.

 

Ольшански продиктовала координаты, и мне не было нужды обшаривать весь тринадцатый сектор, но даже полёт на максимальной скорости по кратчайшей траектории неумолимо пожирал драгоценные мгновения. Я понимал, что волноваться бесполезно, бесцельно и неразумно, но, пока пульс отсчитывал секунды, сердце неумолимо холодело и наливалось тяжестью.

Внизу показался искорёженный шаттл – прямо под ним, сжевав половину аппарата, пролегла свежая трещина, чуть в стороне от неё виднелись две фигуры. Бросив шаттл на ближайшую ровную площадку, я рванулся к ним.  
Ниота лежала неподвижно, раскинув в стороны руки, Джим сидел рядом, опершись спиной о валун.

\- Спок, - едва слышно пробормотал он, и только тут я заметил огромную рваную рану на его защитном костюме.

Немеющими руками я подхватил их обоих и побежал к шаттлу, десятые доли секунды отстукивались в мозгу, сливаясь в безмолвный вопль. Шаттл оторвался от планеты.

\- Спок – «Энтерпрайз». Со мной Кирк и Ухура, у обоих радиационные повреждения, буду готов к стыковке через пятнадцать и девять десятых минуты.

Как только закрылся шлюз, я вколол обоим по гипошприцу из набора первой помощи. Польза от препарата была только при небольших поражениях, при длительном интенсивном облучении смысла в нём было не больше, чем в молитве. Установив курс, я вернулся к раненым. Трикодер, вдали от поверхности Паллады заработавший снова, диагностировал у всё ещё находящейся без сознания Ниоты перелом ребра и сотрясение мозга, доза набранной ею радиации оказалась на удивление мала. Джим внешне был цел, но, когда я увидел на экране цифры, мозг на секунду отказался их воспринимать – количество полученных Джимом рентген было смертельным. Выронив трикодер, я сжал голову руками. Ни максимальная скорость, с какой шаттл мчался к кораблю, ни мастерство врачей, ни совершенное оборудование медотсека – ничто не могло спасти жизнь капитана. Он умирал.  
Бессилие раздирало меня. Стоя на коленях у его кресла, вцепившись в подлокотник, я со страхом и жадностью следил за его лицом. Веки Джима подрагивали, он то ненадолго проваливался в беспамятство, то вновь выныривал из него, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд то на мне, то на приборной панели шаттла.

\- Спок... – тихо позвал он, и я придвинулся ближе, так близко, что почувствовал кожей рваное поверхностное дыхание.

\- Не говорите ничего, Джим, вам нужно беречь силы.

Он попробовал усмехнуться.

\- Я много нахватал, да? Мне конец?

\- Нет, - едва сдерживая дрожь, пообещал я, осторожно убирая с холодного лба прилипшую золотистую прядь.

Внезапно его лицо преисполнилось решимости:

\- Даже если не подохну...

\- Джим!

\- ...тебе стоит это знать, - его рука медленно потянулась ко мне, ледяные, жёсткие пальцы коснулись затылка, твёрдо и властно притягивая ближе к синим пропастям глаз, к приоткрытому бледному рту, к хриплому, с шумом вырывающемуся дыханию, пока наши губы не соприкоснулись.

 

***********************************************************

 

\- ...Коммандер, полковник Субботин передал, что вошёл в вашу ситуацию и переносит слушания на неделю...

 

\- ...Доктор Бьорн, я могу задать вопрос о капитане? Или при нём нельзя?

\- Он без сознания, йомен, а коммандер всё равно в своём трансе наверняка нас не слышит. Задавайте.

\- Доктор, ему очень больно?

\- Постарайтесь не плакать. Нет. Ему совсем не больно. Судя по показаниям датчиков, коммандеру Споку каким-то образом удаётся полностью блокировать все негативные ощущения.

\- Он вылечит его, да?

\- Увы, судя по всему, вулканская техника позволяет только унять боль. К сожалению, при такой высокой степени поражения выздоровление в принципе невозможно.

\- Сколько... сколько ему осталось?

\- Не больше суток. 

\- ...

\- Я дам вам успокоительное...

 

\- ...Чокнутый остроухий гоблин, ты думаешь, мне легко?! Мне в двадцать раз тяжелей тебя! Пойми наконец своей чёртовой тупоумной головой: Джиму уже ничем не помочь! А тебе, чтоб не склеить ласты, надо поесть, зеленокровый самоубийца!..

 

\- ...Спок, умоляю, пойдём отсюда. Пожалуйста, любимый. Я же вижу, это... этот мелдинг тебя убивает...

 

\- ...Коммандер, лейтенант Скотт поднял на борт театральную труппу с Пандоры, вы позволите показать им научную лабораторию?

\- Энсин, как там тебя, чёрт побери, немедленно оставь его в покое, и чтоб духу твоего в лазарете не было!.. Кристина, глюкозы гоблину! Дай, я сам!..

 

***********************************************************

Ладонь капитана под моими губами была мягкой и тёплой, его другая рука нежно теребила мне волосы на затылке, голоса сцены сливались в тихий далёкий гул, зрительный зал мерцал и плавился, превращаясь в дикий инопланетный пейзаж: трещины в камне, серая пыль, поросшие тёмно-зелёной ряской пологие скалы, льющийся отвесно с обнажённых, лишённых покрова небес яростный, острый, безудержный свет. Джим мягко опрокинул меня на спину и, опустившись сверху, провёл языком по губам. 

 

Сознание раздвоилось: я целовал капитана, разрываясь между желанием, радостью и горем в нереальном, призрачном мире, созданном его угасающим разумом, и я же сидел, замерев неподвижно, на краю лазаретной койки, слившись с датчиками, проводами, мертвенно-белыми больничными простынями, лихорадочным жужжанием и попискиванием медицинских приборов, слушал взволнованные, растерянные, тревожные, рассерженные голоса Ухуры, доктора Маккоя, доктора Бьорна, йомена Рэнд, энсина Джонс, чувствовал, как выжженное потоком радиации гибнет, пульсируя болью, лежащее на постели тело, как по мосту прижатых к точкам мелдинга пальцев перетекает жгучая, как кислота, агония, сливаясь с моею собственной, отныне неистребимой, и я замыкал их на себя, давился ими, глотая каждый грамм, чтоб ни единая крупица не просочилась по мосту обратно – в сознание Джима. 

Он грезил. 

Он грезил о нас. 

Я был актёром в его постановке, счастливейшим актёром из всех живших во вселенной ранее, ибо мне досталась желаннейшая из всех возможных роль. 

Но такая короткая...

Чужое присутствие обозначило себя тихим звуком меняющей положение двери и быстрым негромким дыханием. Я не обернулся. Мой взгляд был прикован к Джиму, к его посеревшим ввалишимся щекам, к неподвижной груди, к восковым векам, к суровой линии запечатанных губ. Эшелоны поддерживающих жизнь аппаратов, приборов, трубок и капельниц казались не помощниками, а агрессорами, вампирами, по капле высасывающими жизнь.

\- Спок, - Ниота сжала запястье касающейся Джима руки. – Спок, пойдём отсюда, - она дёрнула, и пальцы на секунду оторвались от пси-точек.

\- Не надо... так делать, - голос подвёл меня.

\- Спок, – её хватка всё ещё сжимала запястье, но голос из требовательного вдруг перешёл в просительный, умоляющий. – Пожалуйста... Я не могу смотреть, как ты себя убиваешь! Тебе нужно поспать, - она потянула сильнее, разрывая контакт.

Лицо капитана исказила судорога.

\- Нет! – я оттолкнул Ухуру, хлопнула дверь, и в палату влетел Маккой.

Я отвернулся, сосредоточившись на Джиме.

\- Дьявол! Что здесь происходит, какого чёрта гоблин рычит?!

Поглощённый мелдингом, я всё равно не мог их не слышать.

\- Вы разве не видите? – высокий голос Ниоты. – Ведь вы же врач! Вы обязаны ему запретить!!

\- Я вижу, что у постели больного устраивают цирк. Вы что, пытались разорвать мелдинг?!

\- Конечно, пыталась! Или мне нужно стоять и смотреть, как он себя убивает?!

\- А я по-вашему, здесь на что? Неужели думаете, я позволю Споку умереть? 

\- Да взгляните! Он как тень! Он сидит здесь, не поднимаясь, уже трое суток! Это нужно срочно, немедленно прекратить! Хотя бы не мешайте мне оттащить его!

\- Уберите руки, - угрожающе прошипел доктор. – Спок помогает Джиму. Не знаю, как он это делает, но ни одно обезболивающее из всего моего грёбаного запаса не справится с этим лучше. Вам лучше уйти из медотсека, не то я позову охрану.

Снова шаги: торопливые, громкие, рассерженные и вторые: тяжёлые, спокойные; хлопок одной двери, затем негромкий звук аккуратно прикрываемой другой и тишина, нарушаемая лишь тревожной перекличкой бесполезных приборов.

 

***********************************************************

 

\- Джим!!!

Огромное, оглушающее безмолвие размером с космос.

\- Джим!!!

Чёрная выжженная равнина, утыкающаяся в серый пепельный горизонт.

\- Джим!!!

Горло словно стянуло обручем, сердце дёргалось, как подстреленное, пот с висков капал на шею. Вулканцы не испытывают паники, вулканцы не...

\- Джим!!!

Я искал капитана повсюду, но его не было нигде. Отчаяние овладевало мной всё сильнее. Я всё ещё мог забирать его боль, но Джима, самого Джима в его собственном сознании я больше не видел, не чувствовал, не ощущал.

Образы перед глазами задрожали, темнея; чтобы не упасть, я ухватился свободной рукой за край койки.

Пустая, дымящаяся, бескрайняя равнина. Едкий запах гари и смерти. Угольные трупики обгорелой травы, столбики пепла, пёрышки сажи, облака праха. 

\- Джим!!! 

Безрезультатно. Игнорируя слабость и тошноту, я кинулся бежать, обжигая ступни, туда, где вдали обрывался острый, будто срезанный фазером, край. Что-то огненное и яростное, неподвластное логике гнало меня к обрыву, словно от этого зависело всё.

Заглянув в пропасть, я увидел его. Голубоглазый мальчишка с опалёнными ресницами на измазанным копотью лице болтался над бездной, держась обеими руками за пустоту. Я бросился к нему и успел подхватить как раз в момент, когда пальцы маленького Джима разжались. 

Он дрожал и был почти невесом. Трясущимися руками, боясь навредить или причинить боль, я прижал Джима к груди и кинулся прочь, но везде, насколько хватало взгляда, простиралась мёртвая серо-чёрная пустошь. Дым выжигал глаза и лёгкие, Джим, вздрагивая всем телом, крепко держал меня за шею, его зубы стучали. Я похолодел от страха при мысли, что мой контроль недостаточен, и мальчик испытывает мучения. Остановившись, я робко тронул спутанные, влажные от пота волосы. 

\- Джим, - мне хотелось, чтобы голос звучал успокаивающе. - Ты не должен бояться. Я буду с тобой.

Уткнувшись носом мне в шею, он затих, дрожь почти прекратилась. 

\- Спок, - шёпотом спросил он. – Я умираю, да?

\- Нет, - его макушка пахла дымом, волосы, коснувшись губ, оказались горькими от пепла. – Нет.

Зажмурившись, я представил перед глазами мост. Мост, прообразом которого служили прижатые к точкам мелдинга пальцы, мост, по которому всё ещё перетекала в меня предназначенная Джиму боль. 

Когда я поднял веки, мост был здесь, он, лязгая и гремя, раскачивался на цепях над пропастью, и я знал, что нужно делать, чтобы спасти капитана.

 

Каждый последующий шаг давался труднее предыдущего, словно все силы ада, которые не раз упоминал добрый доктор, вырвались из своих темниц, лишь бы помешать мне выполнить задуманное.

Мост грохотал, то жалобно звякал, то скрежетал зловеще, взмывая вверх, опадая и перекручиваясь под натиском невесть откуда взявшегося шторма. Одной рукою я вцеплялся в выскальзывающие, рвущиеся в бездну перила, другой прижимал к груди Джима.

Ещё немного, подбадривал я себя. Семнадцать и три десятых метра. Одиннадцать и шесть. Девять и восемь. Восемь и семь...

Джим будет в безопасности, он будет жить, и это главное.  
Да, сперва ему придётся привыкнуть к новому телу, возможно, он будет скучать по старому, но вулканское тело молодое, здоровое, сильное... Главное, Джим будет жить. Джим будет жить, повторял я, как мантру, Джим будет жить.

Семь и пять. Шесть и восемь. Четыре и три.

Он будет злиться, но после поймёт, что у меня не было другого выбора. Джим, мне очень жаль, но двое не могут существовать в одном теле. Когда-нибудь ты меня простишь.

Три и девять. Два и семь. Один и два.

Я сам не заметил, как ты стал для меня всем, Джим. Прости, что я об этом тебе не сказал. Я люблю тебя. 

Один и ноль. Ноль и восемь. Ноль и три.

Прощай. Прощай. Я всегда был и буду твоим другом.

Сделав последний шаг, я опустил Джима на землю. Он с интересом посмотрел на скрипнувшую под ногой красноватую жёсткую почву – когда-то такою была покрыта большая часть Вулкана. Теперь она твоя. 

Отступив назад, я сделал Джиму знак рукой, чтобы он шёл прочь.

Живи долго и процветай, Джеймс Ти Кирк.

Мост больше не швыряло. Быстрым шагом я дошёл до середины, когда меня окликнул хриплый мальчишеский голос:

\- Спок! – я оглянулся. - Ты куда?

Тревожные голубые глаза на чумазом израненном лице. Нужно успокоить и убедить отойти подальше.

\- Всё хорошо, Джим.

\- Нет, нехорошо!

\- Пожалуйста...

\- Спок! – внезапно в его взгляде сверкнуло понимание, смешанное с гневом.

Я не успел ничего ответить, как Джим, шлёпая босыми ступнями по железным перекладинам, бросился вперёд и, подпрыгнув, обхватил меня за шею.

\- Джим... 

Семнадцать и три десятых метра. Мост качнуло, натянутые цепи дёрнулись с металлическим лязгом, я крепче прижал Джима к себе. Что ж, я снова смогу повторить тот же путь.

\- Послушай меня... – опора рванулась из-под ног, но я сумел удержаться, повиснув одной рукой на перилах. Закинул ногу на настил, подтянулся. Шаг. Ещё шаг.

\- ...Джим, ты не должен возвращаться ко мне, мы не можем остаться вместе.

Новый рывок.

Шестнадцать и девять.

Я понял, что не в силах больше игнорировать боль. Всё это время она была, но контроль загонял её в дальний угол сознания, позволяя действовать независимо, но я исчерпал этот ресурс.

\- ...Спок! – полузадушенный голос Джима привёл меня в чувство. Я лежал, скорчившись на настиле моста, одна рука вцепилась в торчащую из пола скобу, вторая судорожно обхватила Джима, грозя переломать ему рёбра. Мост стонал и раскачивался, тело, не отзываясь на приказы разума, конвульсивно дёргалось, кроме того, я понял, что ослеп.

\- Джим, - выдавил я, задыхаясь. – Иди. Прошу. Ты должен перейти мост. Туда, где красная земля. Иди...

Сознание вновь стала обволакивать тьма, но прежде, чем лишиться его, я успел услышать, как с раздирающим душу стоном лопаются стальные звенья, как рвутся натянутые цепи, как с глухим звуком, всё ускоряясь, скользит по металлу моё бесполезное тело. Последним, что я услышал, был сорванный мальчишеский голос, с отчаянием выкрикивающий моё имя.

 

***********************************************************

 

\- ...Дьявол! Кристина, обезболивающее Джиму!!! Какого чёрта?!! Спок, проклятый гоблин, ни на минуту нельзя оставить! А вы что здесь делаете, барышня?! Сейчас же отпустите его руку, это же вулканец! Господи, ещё одна сумасшедшая на мою голову!

Я открыл глаза. Доктор Маккой и сестра Чепэл хлопотали над лежащим без сознания капитаном.

\- Он жив? – спросил я, не узнавая свой собственный голос.

\- Пока да, - бросил доктор, не оборачиваясь.

В ту же секунду меня захлестнуло волною вины и раскаяния – чужими виной и раскаянием - тонкая большеглазая девушка в накидке из лёгкой ткани, задыхаясь, сжимала слабыми пальцами моё запястье. Я узнал её.

\- Джем.

Она не могла ответить – у гуманоидов её вида отсутствуют голосовые связки.

\- Вы пришли понаблюдать за агонией капитана?

Волна раскаяния превратилась в цунами.

\- Что ты несёшь, Спок? – раздражённо буркнул доктор. – Кристина, вколи ему успокоительное.

Жестом я остановил сестру Чепэл, уже приготовившуюся вогнать мне в плечо гипошприц.

\- Джем – это ведь вы в театре пытались убить Джеймса Кирка?

Кивнув, она беззвучно залилась слезами. Доктор поражённо выдохнул. Выдернув руку, я повернулся к Джиму. Джем тоже нерешительно шагнула к нему.

\- Прочь! – взревел доктор, отталкивая Джем в сторону. – Охрана!

Я качнул головой:

\- Имевший место в её прошлом контакт с Нероном загнал собственную личность Джем глубоко внутрь, заставив её испытывать те же чувства, что двигали безумным ромуланцем. Но сейчас Джем не намерена причинять капитану вред. Напротив, она очень сожалеет о содеянном.

Словно в благодарность, пальцы эмпата коснулись моих, затем внезапно взметнулись к лицу, прижались к вискам, и я почувствовал, как отступают боль, тошнота, головокружение и смертельная усталость. Отпрянув, Джем обессиленно соскользнула на пол.

\- Что ты с ней сделал?! – доктор торопливо провёл над эмпатом трикодером.

Поражённый, я смотрел на изменения, исказившие нежные черты: следы глубокого измождения, страдания и боли превратили девичье лицо в страшную маску, но уже через минуту к ней медленно начала возвращаться прежняя свежесть.

\- Невероятно, - прошептал я. – Доктор...

\- Да, - поняв меня с полуслова, пробормотал Маккой. – Чёрт побери, Спок, эта девчонка как-то вылечила тебя!

\- Джим... - выдохнули мы с ним одновременно, и я замолчал, задохнувшись, не в силах говорить дальше. 

Доктор продолжил один:

– Джем, ты можешь помочь нашему капитану? Сделай это, прошу тебя!

Сестра Чепэл заботливо помогла Джем подняться. Нерешительно та приблизилась к постели Джима, пальцы, трепеща, коснулись его висков и тут же отдёрнулись, глаза широко распахнулись, по щекам потекли слёзы.

\- Чёрт! Она боится.

\- Вероятно, исцеление капитана может стоить Джем жизни.

\- Мы не можем её принуждать.

Я опустил голову в знак согласия, ладонь доктора нерешительно коснулась моего плеча.

\- Спок. Мне тоже безумно жаль.

\- Если не возражаете, я хотел бы продолжить мелдинг.

\- В этом нет смысла...

В этом был смысл. Я должен успеть поменяться с Джимом, пока не поздно, раз уж надежда на помощь эмпата не оправдалась. Джем как-то странно посмотрела на меня, очевидно, почувствовав мои намерения. Не обращая внимания на неё и хмурую гримасу Маккоя, я приложил пальцы к пси-точкам, но тут дверь открылась и скорбное пространство медотсека огласил неуместно весёлый голос Ниоты. Радостный, счастливый голос. Это прозвучало так неправильно и фальшиво, что моя рука, дрогнув, соскользнула Джиму на плечо.

\- Мы нашли! Спок, доктор, мы нашли!

\- Нашли что? – приподняв бровь, скептически переспросил Маккой, оттесняя Ниоту от постели капитана.

\- Формулу лекарства!

В палате словно выключили звук. И свет. И вообще вселенная перестала существовать, а когда спустя две секунды присутствующие хором выдохнули, Ниота прерываясь от волнения, торопясь и спотыкаясь, чего раньше с ней никогда не случалось, рассказала о том, что Субботин спустился в пещеру не из-за страха перед землетрясением, а заинтересовавшись замеченным на скале необычным символом. Углубившись на несколько километров внутрь, он обнаружил в подземном хранилище древние металлические таблички, оставшиеся от давно погибшей цивилизации, населявшей Палладу многие столетия назад. Полковник поведал о находке йомену Рэнд, пока та помогала ему освободиться, а она рассказала Скотту. Логично предположив, что обитавшая здесь некогда раса должна была уметь справляться с радиацией, Скотт при помощи Рэнд убедил Субботина позволить научному отделу «Энтерпрайз» и её ксенолингвистам ознакомиться с содержанием находки. Ухуре удалось расшифровать незнакомый язык и, спустя трое суток напряжённой работы, лейтенант Ольшански смогла отыскать формулу нужного препарата. Для его производства требовалась субстанция из зелёных одноклеточных организмов, в изобилии покрывающих мёртвые скалы Пандоры. Как только об этом стало известно, Ниота кинулась в медотсек, чтобы проинформировать нас с Маккоем, а Монтгомери Скотт во главе десанта отправился на поверхность за сырьём для лекарства.

Закончив, Ниота широко улыбнулась. Мне искренне захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, но я не мог - капитан всё ещё умирал.

\- Кристина, в лабораторию, вы мне понадобитесь. Ухура, перешлите формулу мне на падд. Как только десант вернётся, пусть сломя голову тащат свой лишайник сюда, - Маккой обернулся к эмпату. - Джем, тебе не нужно его излечивать. Просто помоги продержаться, пока я готовлю лекарство, хорошо?

\- Джем, - добавил я. – Вы не почувствуете боль, обещаю. Я помогу вам.

И она кивнула.

 

**Эпилог**

Спустя неделю мы покинули орбиту Паллады. Джем улетела с нами. Доктор Маккой принял её в свою вотчину медсестрой, а Ниота – ещё в лазарете я заметил странный очарованный взгляд, которым она смотрела на эмпата – Ниота взяла её под свою защиту, и даже более того - впервые за долгое время я с облегчением почувствовал, что мы с лейтенантом только друзья. Джим к этому сроку уже почти выздоровел и изнывал от скуки на больничной койке, откуда его не спешил освобождать желающий перестраховаться Маккой. Слушания по делу Джиллиэн прошли без участия капитана, где его, учитывая представленные доказательства, полностью оправдали, мне же вынесли формальное взыскание.

Но всё это, конечно, ничего не значило по сравнению с тем, что капитан был жив.

\- Спок, ты не мог бы спросить Боунза, когда он меня наконец выпустит?

\- Когда я в прошлый раз выполнял вашу аналогичную просьбу, доктор Маккой пообещал, что, если вы в течении десяти минут ещё раз этим поинтересуетесь, он оторвёт вам голову и поместит между ягодиц.

\- Чьих, Спок?

\- Ваших, Джим.

\- Плохая идея... Спок!

\- Да, Джим?

\- А тебе никогда не привлекала идея поместить что-нибудь между моих ягодиц?

\- ...

\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Прости меня, Спок! Это было самое худшее признание в любви, неимоверно дерьмовое признание, позорное даже для меня. Спок, господи, если бы я мог нормально, правильно высказать всё, что думаю, что ты для меня значишь, кто ты для меня есть... – он замолчал, глядя на меня, его ресницы дрожали.

\- Джим.

Я поцеловал его, живого, моего, наяву. Я так давно и сильно этого хотел.

**Конец**


End file.
